Elements Saga
by Sabr1
Summary: El mal hará que la raza humana se incline ante él, pero los elegidos tienen un poder que las tinieblas no conocen. Un poder que hace que la misma naturaleza los obedezcan. AU y Rating T (por el momento).
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer** : Ni Corazón de Melón ni los personajes nos pertenecen a mí o a LunaHermosa. Todos pertenecen a Chinomiko y al equipo de Beemov. Sólo la trama es nuestra.

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno, Lenguaje malhablado, escenas para mayores de 18 años.

 **Género** : Acción, aventura, fantasía, y algo de romance.

* * *

 **I**

 **El Despertar, parte 1**

* * *

Shermansky miraba preocupada a su mascota. Desde la mañana que el can no dejaba de observar el tempestuoso clima que se estaba formando en el cielo. Las nubes se acumulaban de tal forma que habían cubierto por completo al sol, aunque no estaban ennegrecidas. El viento soplaba de manera que el silbido provocado por el mismo era tal vez lo que perturbaba mucho a Kiki.

O podría ser otra cosa…

El perro no se había movido del cojín que la directora le había puesto junto al escritorio en su despacho. Se había acostado encima y no había amenazado con escaparse, como lo había hecho tantas veces con anterioridad. Sólo observaba las nubes a través de la ventana, con las orejas en alto.

Pronto sintió la conocida mano de su dueña pasearse por su pelaje y se relajó. Ahogó un gemido lastimero al momento en que la miró.

―Lo sé, Kiki ―murmuró la anciana, viendo de la misma manera el cielo― Algo anda muy mal.

A pesar de todo, sabía que su preocupación no serviría de nada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No podía hacer más aunque lo quisiera. Esto eventualmente pasaría, y no tenía más remedio que cumplir con su encomienda hasta que un milagro ocurriera.

―Solo espero que no pase a mayores…

La puerta del despacho fue abierta, interrumpiéndola. La directora observó a Farrés entrar de manera precipitada a la habitación. Lucía nervioso y agitado, es decir, igual que siempre. Shermansky supuso que había olvidado algo, como de costumbre.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Olvidé los exámenes… pero eso no es lo importante, directora ―la anciana arqueó una ceja, curiosa. Era la primera vez que Farrés parecía estar seguro de lo que hablaba― Hoy se cumple la fecha… ¿Qué va a pasar?

Ella suspiró.

―Esperaba que no me lo preguntaras.

El hombre de cabellos negros se removió en su lugar, incómodo.

―Pero me temo que no sabría responderte, Farrés ―sintió empatía al ver el terror inundado en los ojos violáceos del hombre― No podemos hacer mucho hasta que los elegidos aparezcan.

―Así que… ¿Sólo tenemos que esperar a que eso pase? ¿Y mientras tanto qué? ―inquirió, preocupado― Él devastará todo a su paso, y…

―Y nadie podrá detenerlo, ya lo sé ―la anciana volvió a sentarse, preocupada― Rezo todos los días para encontrar a uno de ellos, al menos.

Farrés permaneció en silencio un momento, analizando la situación.

―Al menos, las fuentes de poder están a salvo.

Durante la conversación, ninguno de ellos notó que Kiki dejó de estar tan calmado y se había levantado del cojín. Caminó en silencio hacia la puerta y asomó su cabecita. Vio a varios alumnos pasando por el pasillo, nada fuera de lo normal.

De repente, comenzó a menear la cola cuando notó a una chica castaña, menuda y de bonitos ojos verdes parada no muy lejos del despacho. Estaba frente a los casilleros, charlando con un muchacho de su edad, de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

Lejos de lo que pensaran, al can le agradaba mucho esa chica. Por eso le encantaba escaparse, para poder tener su atención. Kiki meneó la cola y salió del despacho, trotando hacia los pies de Sucrette y Armin. Emitió un par de ladridos que llamó la atención de ambos, quienes lo miraron sorprendidos.

La directora se alarmó cuando oyó los ladridos de su perro y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Alcanzó a ver como Kiki corría hacia la puerta de salida, pasando entre las piernas de los alumnos.

―¡Kiki!

Sucrette se temió lo peor, e intentó escabullirse junto con Armin, quien no había sido del todo discreto y había pateado de manera ruidosa una puerta, por error. La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras que este soltó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

―Señorita Sucrette, señor Armin ―llamó la anciana, sobresaltando a los mencionados― ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? ¡Mi pobre Kiki podría salir lastimado! ¡Vayan por él!

―P-Pero directora… El examen… ―murmuró el señor Farrés a sus espaldas.

―¡Olvida el examen! ―exclamó ella. Volvió su atención a Sucrette y Armin― Tráiganme a Kiki de nuevo, o los expulsaré.

Eso bastó para que ambos se pusieran pálidos y asintieran a las órdenes de la directora.

Sucrette se abrió paso entre las personas para llegar a la entrada principal antes que el perro lo hiciera, con Armin a sus espaldas. Si salía afuera, les sería más difícil atraparlo. Tan apresurados iban, que chocaron con un chico castaño y de ojos verdes que iba entrando.

―¡Oigan! ¡Cuidado! ―exclamó el recién llegado, llevándose una mano a la cabeza― ¿Su? ¿Armin? ¿Qué hacen?

―Oh, Kentin ―mencionó la chica, desorientada― Lo siento… Es Kiki.

―Sí, a la bola de pelos se le ha dado por escaparse de nuevo ―habló Armin, fastidiado. Ni siquiera podía sacar su consola para distraerse― Y estábamos en el lugar equivocado.

―¿Y van a buscarlo…juntos? ―preguntó el castaño, incómodo.

Sucrette lo miró, confundida.

Sin embargo, Armin sonrió con diversión y pasó el brazo por los hombros de la castaña.

―Así es, Ken ―el militar frunció el ceño― Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Sucrette, quien aún no captaba la broma de Armin y los celos de Kentin, se liberó del abrazo del gamer al ver a lo lejos a Kiki. El pequeño can corría a través de los campos de fútbol.

―¡Ahí está! ―exclamó la chica, quien salió corriendo para seguirlo.

Tanto Armin como Kentin se sorprendieron, pero tuvieron la misma idea, ya que siguieron a Sucrette para ayudarla a atrapar a Kiki.

El perro notó a las tres personas persiguiéndolo y ladró divertido. Meneó la cola y continuó corriendo con alegría hacia los altos árboles que estaban cruzando la cancha de fútbol. Sucrette notó que se estaba acercando demasiado al bosque que estaba detrás del instituto y se detuvo.

Todos los alumnos del Sweet Amoris sabían que tenían prohibido ir al bosque. Eran órdenes de la misma directora, pero… ¿La razón? No la sabían.

―¡Kiki! ―lo llamó Sucrette, ganándose la atención del perro. Este aún se encontraba de espaldas a ella, pero volteando la cabeza para verla. Tenía la lengua afuera y aún meneaba la cola en emoción― Vamos, ven aquí. Tengo unas deliciosas galletas para ti.

Los muchachos llegaron segundos después, haciendo que Kiki gruñera. Con la única con la que quería jugar era con Sucrette.

―Con lo mucho que odio correr, maldito chucho ―murmuró Armin, hastiado.

―Sujétalo Su, es un perrito pequeño y no tiene mucha fuerza ―aconsejó Kentin― Solía hacerlo para educar a Cookie cuando era un cachorro… Aunque me sorprende que la directora no lo haga con el suyo.

―A mí no ―contradijo Armin.

Sucrette ignoró la discusión entre los chicos, intentando atraer a Kiki. Este, por el contrario, se volteó y entró como si nada al bosque.

―¡No! ―exclamó la chica, suspirando― Ahora hay que ir por él.

―De ninguna manera ―intervino una cuarta voz entre los presentes.

Sucrette y los chicos se voltearon para observar como Nathaniel los miraba con reproche y de brazos cruzados.

―Noté que estaban demasiado cerca… Creo que no debo que repetirles que no tenemos permitido entrar al bosque ―argumentó el rubio.

―Nathaniel… es que Kiki está… ―tartamudeó Sucrette.

―Se metió al bosque, ya lo vi ―afirmó el delegado― No creo que se quede ahí mucho tiempo, ya vendrá cuando tenga hambre o algo así.

La castaña observó por donde se había ido el pequeño perro. Aunque Kiki no le cayera muy bien por tenerla dando vueltas siempre, no le deseaba nada malo al pobre animal.

No había prestado atención a la discusión que tenían los varones en este momento.

―Tenemos que volver ―dictó el rubio.

―Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, no es a ti a quien expulsarán si al chucho le sucede algo ―replicó el gamer.

―Oigan… ¿Y Sucrette? ―intervino Kentin, notando que la chica ya no estaba con ellos.

Nathaniel y Armin voltearon para confirmar lo dicho por el militar. Al parecer, la castaña se había dado a la fuga, mientras ellos estaban distraídos con su discusión verbal. El rubio suspiró. Ahora no tenían excusa para no entrar. Debían buscar a la chica para asegurarse de que estuviera fuera de peligro.

Los tres se miraron para ponerse de acuerdo y entraron al bosque, siguiendo las huellas que habían dejado tanto Sucrette como Kiki.

En cuanto a Sucrette, esta pasó por unos cuantos árboles, intentando no perder el rastro del perrito. Como la noche anterior había llovido, la tierra estaba húmeda, y las huellas que dejaba el can a su paso estaban frescas. Sin embargo, el mal tiempo no la ayudaba en nada a calmarse. Tenía que encontrar pronto a Kiki antes de que comenzara a llover.

―Kiki ―llamó la chica, silbando levemente.

Notó que había llegado hasta un tronco caído que debía saltar para poder cruzar. Iba a hacerlo sin medir las consecuencias, hasta que una mano ajena la detuvo y evitó su próxima caída a un hueco que había del otro lado.

Sucrette abrió los ojos del miedo y volteó para ver a su salvador.

―¿Qué demonios haces, niña? ¿Quieres matarte? ―fue recibida por el ceño fruncido de un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos grises.

―¡Castiel!

El chico la ayudó a ponerse de pie de nuevo, alejándola del tronco caído para luego soltarla. La castaña notó que tenía un cigarrillo aún encendido entre sus labios. Castiel lo tomó entre sus dedos y, acto seguido, expulsó el humo que había estado conteniendo por la boca.

―Gracias.

―¿Estás bien, Sucrette? ―intervino un tercero en la conversación.

Un joven de la misma edad que ella y Castiel se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, para luego acercarse a ella. Sucrette notó que guardó su libreta y el lápiz que tenía en la mano. Al parecer, había estado sentado junto al árbol, escribiendo.

―Sí, gracias Lysandro ―agradeció la chica. Luego, los miró con curiosidad― ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ellos se miraron entre sí, para luego mirarla a ella.

―Eso deberíamos preguntártelo nosotros ―habló Lysandro, calmadamente.

―Sí, lo siento… Es que venía persiguiendo a Kiki. Se ha metido al bosque ―explicó la jovencita, volteando a ver a todas partes.

Castiel soltó una risa burlona.

―Ese chucho ―murmuró. Arrojó el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó con su zapato, hasta que el fuego se hubo apagado― No lo hemos visto pasar por aquí, si es lo que querías saber.

―Ay no ―se lamentó ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que aparecieran los otros tres chicos que la perseguían. Kentin soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que Sucrette se encontraba bien, aunque luego miró de mala manera al pelirrojo y al albino por estarla acompañando. Armin no prestó atención, más bien se enfocaba en recuperar el aire por la corrida que dieron.

Nathaniel, por otro lado, fulminó con la mirada a Castiel.

― ¿Otra vez aquí, Castiel? ¡Ya se los he dicho! ¡No pueden entrar!

―Lo sé, y me da completamente igual ―respondió el chico, enervando más al delegado.

Antes de que comenzaran otra de sus discusiones, Sucrette divisó una bola de pelos café frente a un árbol, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban.

―¡Kiki! ―gritó de manera que alarmó a los demás muchachos.

Sucrette corrió hacia donde estaba el perro, que ya había dejado de escapar de ellos y estaba sentado frente a un árbol en particular. Lo miraba con curiosidad, con las orejas en alto, y sin menear la cola. Los muchachos siguieron a Sucrette de cerca, esta vez sin correr.

La castaña se arrodillo detrás del can y lo cargó con suavidad.

―Hasta que dejas de correr ―habló la muchacha, ganándose una mirada del cachorro que volvió a menear la cola.

―Bien, ya lo tienes… ¿Podemos irnos? ―preguntó Nathaniel de manera insistente.

Sucrette siguió con la mirada lo que Kiki había estado observando hace un buen rato y se sorprendió al encontrarse con unas figuras muy extrañas, talladas en la base del árbol.

―¿Qué es esto? ―murmuró la joven, sujetando más al perro contra su pecho e hincándose frente al árbol. Pasó sus manos suavemente por las figuras.

Parecían símbolos. Eran seis en total, y estaban perfectamente tallados. Algunos estaban cubiertos con musgo del árbol, por lo que Sucrette los quitó con la mano, sin importarle el asco que le daba.

Ahora podía apreciarlos mejor. El primero de la columna parecía una flama muy pequeña. Debajo, le seguía la figura de una gota de agua, tal vez. En tercer lugar, estaba tallada una espiral muy sencilla. Le seguía la figura de una hoja de árbol, que tenía un punto en el centro. La penúltima figura tenía la forma de un rayo. Finalmente, la última y la más complicada seguramente, era la de un copo de nieve perfectamente tallado.

―Oye, ¿Qué tanto miras? ―preguntó Castiel.

Sucrette se irguió de nuevo y volteó a verlos.

―No es nada ―sonrió levemente― Ya vámonos…

Antes de seguir hablando, Sucrette sintió como la tierra debajo de sus pies se desnivelaba. Se tambaleó y creyó que perdería el equilibrio, pero Kentin la sujetó de la muñeca ya que era el más cercano a ella. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente, ya que un agujero se abrió debajo de ellos y tanto Kentin como Sucrette y Kiki cayeron.

―¡Sucrette! ―exclamó Nathaniel, preocupado.

Pero la tierra siguió abriéndose hacia ellos, como si hubiera sido una trampa que estuvo preparada desde hace tiempo. Pronto, los demás chicos también cayeron al hoyo sin poder escapar.

* * *

 **Aquí Sabr1 y LunaHermosa presentándonos con una nueva y loca idea que hará que más de una recuerde su infancia con una serie muy especial. Claro que sólo está basado en el tema principal, y sin embargo no será del todo igual.**

 **No usamos a ninguna de nuestras Sucrettes, sino que será la original para que todas disfruten por igual. Y claro que no faltarán los sensuales chicos xD**

 **Esperamos de todo corazón que lo disfruten e intentaremos actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **¡Un saludo a todas/os! Y sean bienvenidos todos los comentarios, críticas y demás.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer** : Ni Corazón de Melón ni los personajes nos pertenecen a mí o a LunaHermosa. Todos pertenecen a Chinomiko y al equipo de Beemov. Sólo la trama es nuestra.

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno, Lenguaje malhablado, escenas para mayores de 18 años.

 **Género** : Acción, aventura, fantasía, y algo de romance.

* * *

 **II**

 **El Despertar, parte 2**

* * *

Después de ser reprochados por la directora, Sucrette y Armin recibieron la dura misión de ir a buscar a su malvado perro. Durante la corrida detrás del can, se toparon con los demás chicos. Así terminaron en el bosque, lo cual estaba estrictamente prohibido por la directora.

Sin embargo, estar ahí no era el mayor de los problemas. Más bien, los problemas apenas habían comenzado cuando Sucrette alcanzó a Kiki.

―Ya vámonos… ―inquirió Sucre con Kiki en cuesta.

Antes de seguir hablando, Sucrette sintió como la tierra debajo de sus pies se desnivelaba. Se tambaleó y creyó que perdería el equilibrio, pero Kentin la sujetó de la muñeca ya que era el más cercano a ella. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente, ya que un agujero se abrió debajo de ellos y tanto Kentin como Sucrette y Kiki cayeron.

―¡Sucrette! ―exclamó Nathaniel, preocupado.

Pero la tierra siguió abriéndose hacia ellos, como si hubiera sido una trampa que estuvo preparada desde hace tiempo. Pronto, los demás chicos también cayeron al hoyo sin poder escapar.

La caída no había sido nada a comparación con los golpes que se llevaron al final. Las heridas, por otro lado, no fueron demasiadas, debido a una pila de hojas que amortiguó la caída de todos. Una vez que la polvareda se hubo dispersado, se mostró a los seis jóvenes amontonados en el suelo.

―Eso dolió ―se quejó Armin, incorporándose del suelo y sacudiéndose.

―¿Todos están bien? ―preguntó Nathaniel, quien observó a todos los demás con semblante preocupado, una vez que se incorporó igualmente.

―¿Dónde está Sucrette? ―se preocupó Kentin al notar que la castaña no estaba en su campo de vista.

Hubo un movimiento debajo de las hojas.

―Aquí estoy ―habló la mencionada, saliendo entre las hojas― ¿Y Castiel? ―preguntoó al notar que el único faltante era el pelirrojo.

―Estoy debajo de ti, tabla. ¡Ya quítate! ―exclamó de tal manera que hizo que la chica se sobresaltara del miedo.

La castaña se movió y el susodicho asomó su cabeza con el ceño fruncido en molestia.

―¿En dónde estamos? ―se preguntó el victoriano, quien dio una rápida mirada de inspección al lugar― Al parecer, caímos por ahí ―mencionó, observando el enorme hoyo por donde habían caído― Gracias al cielo que está aquí este montón de hojas.

―Dilo por ti. Sucrette no es precisamente una pluma ―intervino Castiel, arisco.

La castaña alzó la mirada y se preocupó.

―¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? No creo que podamos subir hasta allá arriba. Está muy alto y empinado como para escalarlo.

―Tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que alguien nos encuentre ―dictó el delegado.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, sólo se miraron mutuamente, y fue cuando un grito femenino retumbó en sus oídos. Los chicos se alarmaron y voltearon a ver a Sucrette.

―¿Por qué gritas así? ―reclamó Armin, tapándose los oídos por semejante grito.

―Kiki... Ya no está.

Aquella revelación hizo palidecer a los chicos. Al mismo tiempo, una idea horrorosa se les cruzó por la mente.

" _¿Acaso lo aplastamos al caer?"_ ―pensaron los cinco, simultáneamente.

Si cualquiera hubiera hecho tal cosa, estaban más que seguros que la directora se los haría pagar con sus vidas. Kiki era preciado e intocable en el Sweet Amoris. Se podría decir que tenía más derechos en el instituto que los mismos alumnos.

No muy lejos, se escuchó un ladrido familiar para todos los presentes. Esto alivió a la mayoría de ellos.

―Es Kiki, estoy segura.

―Se habrá escapado por este túnel. Me pregunto a dónde se dirigirá ―mencionó Kentin.

―No lo sé. Nunca pensé que debajo del terreno de la escuela se encontrara algo como esto ―pensó en voz alta Nathaniel, observando la dirección que tomaba el túnel.

Y era verdad, pues a más de uno lo tenía sorprendido.

―Nathaniel, tal vez este túnel podría acabar en una salida ―sugirió Lysandro.

―Puede ser, pero es mejor que nos quedemos aquí. Es más seguro.

Más de uno notó un pequeño detalle, incluyendo Castiel.

―Hey, delegado ―llamó Castiel.

Este tuvo la atención momentánea del rubio, quien no dudó en responderle de la misma manera.

―¿Qué quieres ahora?

―Mientras estabas dando tu estúpido discurso, Sucrette y el friki fueron tras el chucho de la directora ―dijo él, señalando con el pulgar la dirección que habían tomado los mencionados.

Nathaniel, al notar que no se encontraban alrededor, se alarmó y junto con Kentin, Lysandro y Castiel no tuvieron más remedio que ir por aquel túnel recto, en busca de los dos individuos.

Recorrieron el estrecho túnel por unos minutos, hasta que divisaron a Sucrette y a Armin al final del mismo. Ambos estaban de pie en un claro de piedras, si así se lo podía llamar. El lugar ya no era estrecho, sino angosto y de forma ovalada, en cuyo centro se podía divisar un pilar de piedras blancas cubiertas de moho.

―¿Qué se supone que es este lugar?

―No estoy segura ―respondió Sucrette a la pregunta del pelirrojo, sin despegar su mirada del pilar.

Fue cuando algo llamó la atención de la chica. Eran las mismas figuras que había visto en el árbol que Kiki miraba con atención antes de caer. Se acercó un poco y se hincó frente al pilar, rasgando levemente con sus dedos el moho. Ahora podía verlo mejor. Dentro del pilar, había pequeñas figuras incrustadas similares a las que había visto. La diferencia estaba en que eran verdaderas piedras preciosas con diferentes formas. Al mirarlas, incluso pensó que tenían vida propia. Eran nítidas y parecía que una esencia mística se movía dentro.

El que más llamó su atención fue el zafiro azul con forma de gota. Tanta era su curiosidad, que cuando quiso tocarla, ni siquiera notó que alguien se acercó a detenerla.

―Sería más prudente no tocar nada, Sucrette ―sugirió Lysandro, temiendo que algo pudiera pasarle.

No había tenido buena espina desde que entraron a ese lugar.

―Lysandro tiene razón. No toques nada. Ya es bastante malo tener que estar aquí atrapados ―aseveró Castiel de muy mala gana.

―Será mejor que busquemos una salida ―mencionó Nathaniel, comenzando a avanzar en dirección opuesta.

―Es verdad, no quiero estar aquí ni un minuto más ―dijo Kentin, tocando las paredes para ver si encontraba algo que pudiera ayudarlos.

Todos acataron la sugerencia del rubio, por lo que cada uno se enfrascó en buscar alguna salida a su manera, pero no contaron con que Sucrette no era la única curiosa.

Armin, al notar que todos estaban distraídos, no se aguanto más y se acercó a aquel pilar de piedras blancas. Observó las pequeñas piedras hasta que su azulada mirada se detuvo en la que más le gustó; una gema negra en forma de copo de nieve. Con su dedo índice rozó la gema, sin esperar que esta comenzara a emanar una luz radiante. Esta desencadenó una serie de sucesos que hicieron que las demás también brillaran de la misma manera. La hermosa luz no pasó desapercibida para todos los demás.

―¡¿Pero qué…?! ―exclamó Nathaniel, volteando.

―¡Sucrette! ¡¿Qué has hecho ahora?! ―gritó Castiel, quien se desestabilizó por un momento debido a la ráfaga de aire que se produjo en ese instante.

―¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! ―se defendió ante la acusación del pelirrojo― ¡Fue Armin!

―¡Oye! ―exclamó el gamer al verse descubierto.

Las piedras comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad, y como si hubieran cobrado vida propia de repente, abandonaron su lugar, dejando una estela de su respectivo color a su paso, como estrellas fugaces. Revoloteaban alrededor de los presentes, quienes intentaban permanecer de pie a causa de la fuerte ráfaga.

Castiel no notó cuando el pequeño rubí en forma de flama ingresó a su cuerpo a través de su pecho. Sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones por un momento, pero luego volvió a respirar con normalidad.

Lo mismo ocurrió con todos los demás. El topacio en forma de rayo ingresó en el cuerpo de Nathaniel. La perla blanca con forma de espiral se sujetó a Lysandro. La gema negra en forma de copo de nieve le dio de lleno al pecho de Armin, casi arrojándolo al suelo. La esmeralda en forma de hoja atravesó el pecho de Kentin, y finalmente, el zafiro en forma de gota también chocó contra Sucrette, siendo esta estela de color azul la última en desaparecer. La ráfaga súbitamente se había terminado, así como inició.

Cada uno intentó asimilar lo que había ocurrido, pero aun así todos estaban confundidos.

―¡Armin! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ―le reclamó Nathaniel, una vez que recuperó.

―Yo no hice nada ―se excusó rápidamente el susodicho.

De repente, las paredes del lugar comenzaron a temblar, desestabilizando a los seis individuos. Fue cuando una de las paredes comenzó a abrirse, casi como si fuera una puerta de piedra corrediza.

―¡Miren, una salida! ―exclamó Sucrette al divisar lo que parecía el bosque detrás del instituto.

―No me lo agradezcan ―dijo Armin con cierto aire de grandeza, insinuando que él sabía que había una puerta y que fue él quien la abrió.

―Por favor, tú no hiciste nada ―mencionó Kentin, siendo el primero en salir de lugar.

―Solo salgamos de aquí ―ordenó Nathaniel, siguiendo al militar.

Sucrette cargó a Kiki en brazos para ir a entregárselo a la directora, siendo la penúltima en salir. Ninguno se percató de que las piedras ya no se encontraban en aquel pilar.

―¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen aquí! ―exclamó Armin, al notar que se había quedado solo. Comenzó a correr detrás de los demás.

* * *

"-"

* * *

En el instituto, la directora seguía viendo el cielo con cierta sorpresa. Este se había despejado de la nada y una fuerte sensación de tranquilidad inundó su ser. Supo enseguida que algo bueno había pasado, pues la naturaleza sólo le respondía a los verdaderos dueños. Lo únicos que la dominaban.

Sin embargo, era demasiado pronto para bajar la guardia. La humanidad misma pendía de un delgado hilo que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

―No puedo creerlo… Todos despertaron ―murmuró tan bajo que sólo ella pudo escucharse a sí misma― ¿Estarán dispuestos a aceptar semejante responsabilidad?

No podía esperar para conocerlos.

* * *

"-"

* * *

En las profundidades de un lugar oscuro, una cueva para ser más precisos, un ente cubierto en una gabardina negra emitió un quejido de odio. Muy parecido al que cualquiera haría al despertar. No era para menos, pues sintió que un intenso odio lo despertó y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. El odio, los celos, la envidia, la avaricia… y muchos otros sentimientos humanos lo alimentaban de sobremanera.

Sus ojos de color sangre bañados en odio voltearon hacia un cáliz en forma de reloj de arena que tenía junto a él. En el agua de la parte superior se podía ver reflejada una escena muy peculiar.

―Ah, la envidia… Un sentimiento muy usual en las jovencitas de hoy en día. Una no puede evitar desear lo que la otra tiene, y por ende, genera un odio inmenso ―soltó una risa macabra― Las humanas son tan fáciles de manipular.

Metió una de sus manos dentro del cáliz y el agua se volvió rojiza, a la vez que las gotas comenzaron a descender hacia la parte inferior. La imagen de una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes apareció.

―Cuando te controle, me obedecerás.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por ahora ;)**

 **Como había dicho anteriormente, iremos subiendo los capítulos con regularidad. Ni muy largos ni muy cortos, para el gusto de todas. Tal vez algunas ya se hayan dado cuenta de la serie a la que estamos dando vida.**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo anterior, aunque no se manifiesten, nos alegramos mucho de que les esté gustando.**

 **¡Sabr1 y Luna se despiden!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer** : Ni Corazón de Melón ni los personajes nos pertenecen a mí o a LunaHermosa. Todos pertenecen a Chinomiko y al equipo de Beemov. Sólo la trama es nuestra.

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno, Lenguaje malhablado, escenas para mayores de 18 años.

 **Género** : Acción, aventura, fantasía, y algo de romance.

* * *

 **III**

 **Los Recuerdos de Melody**

* * *

Los chicos y Sucrette llegaron a las afueras del bosque, lo que provocó un alivio de manera general. La mayoría de ellos prefería no recordar o, también si podían, olvidar el extraño suceso de la cueva bajo el instituto.

Cuando Sucrette notó que tenía que pasar por sobre un árbol caído, vio cierta dificultad al estar cargando a Kiki al mismo tiempo. Fue Nathaniel quien volteó al no oír sus pisadas y sonrió amablemente. Le tendió la mano de manera amigable.

―Déjame ayudarte ―ofreció el rubio.

La chica aceptó el ofrecimiento, sonriéndole al delegado una vez que hubo cruzado y sujetando mejor a Kiki.

―Gracias, Nath.

―No hay problema.

Ninguno de los dos notó como eran observados por un par de ojos celestes, y no precisamente con cariño.

* * *

"-"

* * *

La delegada de la clase entró de nuevo a la sala, cerrando la puerta casi con brutalidad. Pasó las manos por sus cabellos castaños, despeinándoselos un poco. Cerró levemente los ojos, intentando calmarse, aunque parecía no estar funcionando, ya que cerraba los puños de una manera agresiva, casi dejando sus nudillos blanquecinos.

Melody prefirió sentarse en una silla y dejar caer las manos sobre la mesa.

―¿Por qué? ―se preguntó con cierta frustración.

No se consideraba una chica paranoica como para dejar que sus nervios la controlen por cada chica que le hablara a Nathaniel… pero con Sucrette era diferente.

La sentía como una verdadera amenaza, porque Nathaniel se había abierto a ella como nunca antes con cualquier otra persona… Ni siquiera con ella, que se consideraba su mejor amiga. O al menos, eso creyó. Lo peor de todo, era que no podía culpar a Sucrette. La muy jodida no era una mala persona, y eso se lo había demostrado varias veces. Eso aumentaba su frustración.

―No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ―murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Los más dolorosos recuerdos que tenía del rechazo que recibió por parte de Nathaniel volvieron a su mente.

 _Esa tarde, entró a la sala de delegados para dejar unos papeles que el señor Farrés le había encargado. No se sorprendió de ver ahí a Nathaniel, pero sí le sorprendió verlo tan…decaído._

― _¿Nath? ¿Estás bien?_ ― _se atrevió a preguntarle, notando como el rubio se sobresaltaba levemente ante la mención de su nombre._

― _Oh, perdona. No te había visto_ ― _se justificó él._

 _Fingiendo que no había oído la pregunta, Nathaniel volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía en la mesa. Sin embargo, parecía no poder concentrarse del todo. Melody sintió cierta pena, y como buena amiga que era, decidió tomar asiento a su lado. Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y le puso atención._

― _¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, cierto?_

 _Nathaniel alzó la cabeza y la miró, confundido. La castaña no dejaba de mirarlo de manera insistente, pero sin querer presionarlo. Un silencio un poco perturbador se formó alrededor de ellos, por lo que finalmente el rubio soltó un suspiro._

― _Es que… terminé con Melissa_ ― _confesó un poco apenado._

 _La delegada se llevó una gran, y por qué no grata, sorpresa. Ella estaba al tanto de que su mejor amigo estaba en una relación, de unos meses ya, con una chica que no iba al mismo instituto que ellos. Según le había comentado Nathaniel, era una chica de un estatus social muy alto, hija de una de las amigas de su madre._

 _Lo que le llamaba la atención, era que el rubio nunca la mencionaba tanto… Era como si realmente no le importara saber de ella._

― _¿Ocurrió algo malo?_

― _No…_ ― _parecía no estar muy seguro de lo que decía. Dudó_ ― _Bueno, en realidad creo que sí_ ― _la castaña intentó no interrumpirlo durante su relato_ ― _No salíamos mucho. La verdad es que ella prefería salir a lugares caros, ya sabes… donde pudieran vernos, y tal vez presumir. En fin, creo que dejé de prestarle la atención que se merecía como mi novia. Se molestó y claro que me reclamó, pero…_ ― _el chico suspiró_ ― _Fui yo quien le puso fin a esto. Ella tiene razón… yo no estaba tan interesado como para darle su lugar, y no era justo para ella. Mis estudios siempre serán primero, supongo._

 _Melody se contenía de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Se supone que era su amiga, no debía ser tan egoísta de mostrarse feliz por algo que lo estaba lastimando, pero no podía evitarlo._

 _Estaba enamorada del delegado desde hace mucho tiempo._

― _Bueno, pero… ¿No te has puesto a pensar que no es tu culpa?_ ― _Melody terminó llevando una mano al hombro del rubio en señal de apoyo_ ― _No puedes forzar tu interés, supongo. Tú no estabas enamorado de ella como creías._

 _Nathaniel soltó una leve risa sarcástica._

― _Claro que no lo estaba_ ― _afirmó, haciendo más feliz a Melody_ ― _Debo evitar que mi madre me siga presentando a las hijas de sus amigas. Comienza a ser molesto._

 _Debía darle la razón. Siempre tuvo curiosidad por conocer a los padres de Nathaniel, porque aunque él se veía bien educado y era una persona impecable, siempre hablaba de ellos con pesar… como si le diera miedo decir algo que no debía._

 _El delegado miró a Melody y sonrió suavemente._

― _Gracias por escucharme, Melody._

― _No hay problema_ ― _ella le correspondió la sonrisa._

 _Estaban en el momento perfecto, o eso era lo que pensaba Melody. Era ahora o nunca, tal vez no volvería a tener el mismo coraje en el futuro._

― _Nath, yo…_ ― _carraspeó para intentar calmarse un poco_ ― _Creo que te haría bien salir a despejarte un poco luego de esto._

― _Pensaba lo mismo_ ― _afirmó él de manera inocente, sin captar las intenciones de la castaña, y por ende, ilusionándola._

― _Si quieres, podemos salir a tomar algo. ¿Te gustaría?_

 _Nathaniel volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de incomodidad ante la pregunta de su amiga. Él no era tonto, sabía perfectamente de las intenciones de Melody con esa inocente pregunta. Ella le estaba preguntando si quería salir con ella, en plan de "más que amigos". Realmente no quería tener que hacerla pasar por el mal momento de rechazarla, ya que él no sentía lo mismo que ella. Tal vez, nunca la vería como más que una amiga._

 _La sonrisa de Melody se borró cuando vio a Nathaniel soltar un suspiro._

― _Melody… Eres una gran amiga y te aprecio mucho. Eres, tal vez, una de las únicas personas con las que me siento a gusto_ ― _empezó él, volteándola a ver, aunque tenía la pena reflejada en sus ojos dorados_ ― _Pero tengo que ser honesto contigo, aunque no me gustaría lastimarte._

 _La castaña comenzó a bajar la cabeza._

― _Sé que no me estás invitando a salir sólo como amigo, y yo…_ ― _se sintió realmente mal al ver como la alegría que Melody trajo consigo al entrar a la sala de delegados se había esfumado_ ― _Yo no me siento de la misma manera que tú. Te aprecio como a una amiga, casi hermana, pero no creo que sienta más que eso. Perdóname._

― _Oh…_

― _¿Estás bien? Si quieres, puedo traerte un vaso con agua_ ― _ofreció el chico, sin saber qué más hacer. Esto estaba siendo incómodo._

 _Melody se las arregló para ofrecerle una sonrisa triste y negar con la cabeza._

― _No Nath, estaré bien._

Luego de eso había estado llorando todo el día. Incluso había pedido permiso para retirarse durante las clases porque simplemente no podía verlo y no sentirse horrible.

Había dejado pasar un tiempo para calmar su corazón, y en parte, las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes. Ella y Nathaniel habían tenido un acuerdo silencioso de no volver a tratar el tema por el bien de ambos.

Y todo iba bien… hasta que ella apareció en el instituto.

Sucrette…

Odiaba no tener razones para odiarla. Ella era una buena persona, y lo había demostrado desde que entró a la escuela. Tal vez era algo tonta y despistada, lo suficiente como para ganarse castigos, pero aun así no era mala. Aun así, no podía entender como alguien así había cautivado a Nathaniel.

…De acuerdo, tal vez el que lo haya ayudado a superar su trauma familiar le haya dado a Sucrette un lugar especial en el corazón de Nathaniel. Arriesgarse así había sido un verdadero acto de amor y amistad.

Claro que ella lo hubiese hecho también si lo sabía.

Y ahora, con el pasar del tiempo, había notado como Nathaniel se empeñaba en estar cada vez más cerca de Sucrette. Se sentaba junto a ella en clases, la acompañaba a su casa, hacían la tarea juntos… una vez escuchó que discutió con Castiel por ella, o sea, estaba celoso.

…No podía con tanta rabia…

De repente, sintió pequeños pasitos sobre su brazo derecho y se fijó en un pequeño bicho que no pasaba de un centímetro que recorría su piel. Hizo una mueca de asco e iba a apartarlo de un manotazo, pero el insecto fue lo suficientemente rápido como para introducirse debajo de su piel, asustando a Melody. Fue cuando sintió que la oscuridad le nubló la visión y todo su cuerpo se paralizó. Perdió el control de sí misma y sentía que algo o alguien más se apoderaba de ella. Comenzó a oír varios susurros algo tétricos en su cabeza.

" _Tranquila, no hay razón para ponerse de esa manera"_ era una voz desconocida, pero masculina _"Todo lo que quiero es ayudarte a alivianar tu sufrimiento, linda"_ Melody dejó de forcejear para escucharlo _"Eso es, tú solo déjamelo a mí"_

El cuerpo de Melody fue consumido en su totalidad por una nube negra que salió de la nada.

* * *

"-"

* * *

Sucrette había pedido permiso para salir de clase un momento.

Sintió cierta sensación de sequedad en la boca y prefirió salir a tomar un vaso de agua. Aprovechó el momento de soledad para pensar un poco en lo que había ocurrido en la cueva. Varios recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza.

" _Sé que prometimos olvidarlo con los chicos, pero… Me gustaría saber más"_ pensó la chica.

Oyó risas femeninas no muy lejos de ella, y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Amber, Li y Charlotte estaban junto a los bebederos, charlando y riendo. Seguro se habían saltado la clase.

Odiaba tener que estar a solas con esas tres.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la hermana del delegado notara su presencia y Sucrette bufó. Realmente nunca estuvo interesada en meterse en peleas verbales con Amber, y la verdad nunca supo la razón de su odio por ella. Amber no tenía nada por qué envidiarla, o al menos eso creía.

―Mira lo que trajo el gato ―se burló la rubia.

―¿Podrían moverse, por favor? ―pidió Sucrette, aunque no con buena cara.

―Tal vez no quiera ―contradijo Amber, cruzándose de brazos.

Detrás de ella, Li se aplicaba algo de labial, viéndose en un pequeño espejo de mano. Mientras que Charlotte estaba apoyada en la escalera que llevaba al piso superior, sujetando unas carpetas en la mano derecha.

Sucrette suspiró.

―¿Por qué siempre tenemos que pasar por esto, Amber? ¿No te cansa? A mí sí ―argumentó la castaña, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Amber frunció el ceño. Esa tonta estaba adoptando algunas actitudes de su hermano y eso no le gustó para nada.

―En fin, mejor me voy ―finalizó Sucrette, no queriendo seguir con la conversación y haciendo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que ya no iba a discutir con ella.

Ninguna notó que al mismo tiempo en que Sucrette hizo ese movimiento grácil con la mano, el agua que salía de los bebederos también se movió de la misma manera, como siguiendo a Sucrette.

La castaña estaba alejándose cuando oyó el grito agudo de Amber. Se volteó sorprendida y vio a la rubia empapada de pies a cabeza. Li y Charlotte miraban a su amiga con ojos muy abiertos, sin creer lo que había pasado hace un rato. Mientras Sucrette no miraba, el agua había salido disparada hacia Amber, mojándola por unos segundos. Luego, volvió a estar como si nada hubiese pasado.

―¡Esto se lava en seco! ―chilló la rubia, viendo con espanto su ropa tan cara, ahora estropeada. El maquillaje se le corrió de los ojos y esto hizo que Sucrette no se aguantara una risita, aunque luego se tapó la boca. Amber la miró, enojada― ¡TÚ!

Sucrette arqueó una ceja.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo pude haber sido yo? ―inquirió la chica, igual de confundida que ella― ¡Estoy a tres metros de ti!

Ni Amber ni Li o Charlotte pudieron replicar a eso, ya que era cierto. Nadie se explicaba lo que había pasado. La rubia bufó y se secó el rostro con las manos. Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus amigas para que la siguieran y desapareció por los pasillos, probablemente al baño.

Sucrette, por otro lado, permaneció quieta en su lugar, aun tratando de entender lo que pasó. Tal vez, cosas como esas simplemente no tenían explicación y debía disfrutarlas. Para evitar que lo mismo le ocurriera, decidió simplemente voltear y volver a clases. Antes de llegar, Sucrette vio que Melody salía de la sala de delegados y se dirigía al patio trasero. Notó como la delegada se sostuvo de la puerta de salida antes de continuar avanzando y se preocupó. Tal vez, se sentía mal o algo así.

Sucrette pasó de largo el aula de clases y siguió a Melody al jardín. Observó el patio con cuidado para intentar encontrarla. Fue entonces que la vio arrodillada en el club de jardinería, frente a las flores. Quiso acercarse para ver si se encontraba bien, cuando sintió que la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a sacudirse.

Sorprendida, vio como la tierra que estaba alrededor de Melody fue cubriéndola por completo.

―¡Melody! ―exclamó Sucrette, asustada.

No pasó siquiera un minuto, cuando la tierra volvió a dejarla libre y Sucrette notó los cambios en la delegada. Su piel se había vuelto verde y rasposa. Tenía erupciones como de brotes vegetales y su cabello se había vuelto de un tono más parecido a la madera y se había trenzado hacia atrás. Su ropa había sido reemplazada por una tela de seda blanca parecida al algodón que le cubría solo lo necesario.

Sucrette se tapó la boca, horrorizada. Intentó hacerse para atrás, pero tropezó torpemente. Sólo como ella podía hacerlo.

Esto ocasionó que "Melody" volteara a verla, y Sucrette notó que sus ojos habían cambiado a un color naranja muerto. Se levantó del lugar donde estaba arrodillada y volteó para quedar de frente con ella.

―Sucrette ―murmuró con una voz rasposa.

Alzó levemente la mano, donde tenía un oscuro agujero en la palma.

―Muere…

* * *

 **He aquí el tercer capítulo que publicamos con LunaHermosa.**

 **¡Gracias una vez más por tomarse el tiempo de leer nuestras ideas y esperamos que les esté gustando mucho!**

 **Nos despedimos atentamente n.n**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer** : Ni Corazón de Melón ni los personajes nos pertenecen a mí o a LunaHermosa. Todos pertenecen a Chinomiko y al equipo de Beemov. Sólo la trama es nuestra.

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno, Lenguaje malhablado, escenas para mayores de 18 años.

 **Género** : Acción, aventura, fantasía, y algo de romance.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Fuego & Rayo**

* * *

Sucrette apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque que impactó contra el muro del edificio del instituto. Terminó ocultándose detrás de la pared, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Volteó levemente para acercarse a observar los daños que había dejado Melody.

No podía verlo directamente, pero se había formado una especie de cráter por fuera de la pared. Su pudo percibir con la nariz un olor peculiar a flores.

―Polen ―murmuró.

Del otro lado, Melody entrecerró los ojos, notando que no le había dado a Sucrette con su cañón de polen explosivo. Mostró una diminuta sonrisa de lado y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio.

Que ni siquiera piense que se le iba a escapar.

Sucrette sintió las pisadas de Melody acercándose y entró en pánico, más por la escuela que por ella. ¿Qué sucedería si Melody entraba así al instituto? …Probablemente terminaría atacando a todos. No podía permitirlo, pero…

¿Por qué la buscaba a ella? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo fue que cambió de forma?

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de entretenerse con esas preguntas que, por el momento, no tenían respuesta. Pensó rápidamente y optó por guiarla hacia el gimnasio. Los vestidores eran lo suficientemente grandes como para lograr despistarla o encerrarla.

Mientras tanto, Melody se dispuso a analizar la situación. No debía llamar la atención de los demás con los gritos de Sucrette, así que tenía evitar que la escuchen o que la vean. Sonrió de lado cuando se le ocurrió un brillante plan. Extendió ambas manos e hizo florecer unos pimpollos anaranjados. Como las flores aún estaban cerradas, aprovechó para arrojarlas como si fueran granadas por las ventanas que daban a las diferentes aulas. Una vez dentro, estas flores hacían una explosión de polen cuando se abrían y dispersaban las partículas hasta cubrir todo el salón. Tanto alumnos como maestros y otros directivos comenzaron a caer dormidos, presos del efecto somnífero de la flor.

Perfecto.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sucrette salir de su escondite detrás del muro. Esta volteó y salió corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio.

―No importa, aun así nadie podrá ayudarla ―declaró en voz alta, comenzando a seguirla.

* * *

"-"

* * *

Nathaniel no pudo evitar estornudar fuertemente cuando sintió molestias en la nariz. Frunció levemente el ceño, extrañado. No había ninguna flor cerca en la sala de delegados.

―Qué extraño.

Sacó un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo para evitar tener otro descuido. No era agradable a la vista de nadie que estornudara como un Tiranosaurio con gripe. Volvió a concentrarse en terminar con el papeleo de último momento que la directora le había dejado para volver rápidamente a clase. Había tenido que salir en medio de ella, pero pues… era su deber como delegado.

Se extrañó al no oír ningún sonido desde donde estaba. Si bien no había nadie más que él en la sala de delegados, los murmullos de la clase vecina siempre eran escuchados.

Pero ahora, ni siquiera eso.

…Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había visto a Melody en un buen rato.

Dejó a un lado su trabajo y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta. La abrió y salió al pasillo para descubrir que no había nadie por los alrededores. Fue hacia el Aula B y abrió la puerta, y casi enseguida sintió esa sensación de picor en la nariz. Se cubrió rápidamente con el pañuelo y observó alrededor. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y vio a cada uno de sus compañeros de clase en el suelo o en sus mesas. Estaban dormidos.

Incluso el Sr. Farrés estaba con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en su escritorio, complemente inconsciente.

―¿Pero qué...?

Antes de terminar de sacarse el pañuelo, sintió como alguien le cubría la boca y lo sacaba a la fuerza de la clase, para luego cerrar la puerta.

―¿Eres idiota o qué? ―reconoció la odiosa voz de Castiel.

Nathaniel volteó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

―¿Qué haces?

―Salvando tu trasero, rubio ―respondió de manera seca, viendo como Nathaniel se descubría la nariz del pañuelo― Si respirabas, ibas a terminar como los demás.

El rubio lo observó, curioso.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―vio al pelirrojo encogerse de hombros.

―Todo estaba normal hasta que se rompió la ventana y algo entró a la clase. Esa cosa naranja reventó y el polvo hizo que todos se durmieran ―relató Castiel― Me salí del aula antes de que me agarrara a mí también… y fui a revisar las demás aulas. Todos en el instituto están dormidos.

―¿Pero cómo? ―Nathaniel lo pensó y recordó a la máxima autoridad en el lugar― Hay que hablar con la directora.

Por una vez, Castiel coincidió con él y asintió para darle la razón. Ambos, sin hablar más, emprendieron camino al despacho de la directora que no estaba muy lejos. Apenas Nathaniel abrió la puerta, vieron una bola de pelos café que salía corriendo a toda prisa. Kiki.

Solo tuvieron segundos para notar que la directora también se encontraba dormida en su escritorio, viéndose obligados a cerrar la puerta antes de que el polen los alcanzara a ellos también.

―Aquí es igual ―murmuró Nathaniel, frustrado.

Kiki se acercó a ellos, ladrándoles y moviéndose de manera nerviosa para llamar su atención. Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo lo miraron, extrañados.

―¿Y a este qué le pasa? ―se preguntó Nathaniel, quien no tenía ningún gusto por los perros. Y menos por el de la directora, pues también él se vio obligado a perseguirlo varias veces.

―Trata de decirnos algo ―mencionó Castiel.

Demonio solía actuar de la misma manera cuando se sentía incómodo o quería avisarle algo. Kiki se detuvo cuando tuvo la atención de ambos y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, mientras aún ladraba.

―Quiere que lo sigamos ―habló el pelirrojo, extrañado.

Nathaniel, sin embargo, rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de negación.

―¿Y eso de qué nos serviría ahora?

―No lo sé, pero hay que hacer algo ―mencionó Castiel, comenzando a seguir al perro de la directora― Vamos delegado, no perdemos nada.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Castiel tenía razón. Tenían que averiguar qué estaba pasando y ayudar a sus demás compañeros. Ambos siguieron a Kiki, quien salió del recinto para dirigirse al gimnasio.

* * *

"-"

* * *

―De nada te servirá esconderte ―advirtió Melody, arrojando otra de sus flores-bomba hacia unos casilleros para derribarlos.

Sucrette yacía escondida detrás de un casillero, casi junto a las regaderas. Intentaba no respirar tan alto para no llamar la atención de Melody. De lo contrario, estaba frita.

El goteo de la regadera junto a ella llamó su atención. Sin saber por qué, el recuerdo del agua enloqueciendo con Amber llegó a su mente. Se le ocurrió que tal vez…

Con cuidado, alzó una de sus manos hacia el agua y, con sorpresa, vio como el agua imitaba sus movimientos. No lo podía creer… ¡Era ella quien la controlaba!

―¿Dónde estás, Su? ―la voz burlona del monstruo que ocupaba el lugar de Melody llegó hasta sus oídos. Estaba demasiado cerca.

" _Vamos Sucrette, tienes que pensar"_ su subconsciente la presionaba, pero eso dio sus frutos.

Se le había ocurrido un plan para escapar, al menos.

Rápidamente, giró la llave de la regadera y el agua comenzó a caer. Se separó de la pared, justo antes de que Melody arrojara otra de sus bombas hacia los casilleros que salieron volando.

―¡Ahí estás!

Sucrette extendió la mano frente a ella y volvió a atraerla hacia sí misma. El agua comenzó a hacerse una masa enorme, suspendida en el aire. Antes de que Melody hiciera algún movimiento, Sucrette empujó su puño cerrado hacia adelante, lo que provocó que el chorro de agua saliera disparado contra ella y la estrellara contra la pared de manera dolorosa.

Sucrette se miró sorprendida de que hubiera funcionado.

Sin perder más tiempo, corrió hacia la salida de los vestidores, antes de que Melody pudiera recuperar la consciencia. Llegó hasta el gimnasio y reconoció los ladridos de Kiki acercándose. Sorprendida, vio como Kiki entraba por las puertas del gimnasio, seguido de Castiel y Nathaniel.

―¡Chicos! ―exclamó Sucrette, aliviada.

―¿Sucrette? ―inquirió Castiel, confundido y viéndola acercarse― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo es que no estás dormida? ―preguntó el rubio, ganándose una mirada extrañada de la chica― Algo emboscó la escuela y todos están dormidos por el polen.

―¿Polen? …Creo saber quién fue ―susurró por lo bajo.

Ambos chicos notaron como la chica parecía tener miedo y los sujetó a ambos de las muñecas.

―Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí… ―advirtió.

Sucrette ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando una bomba-flor cayó a sus pies y explotó, empujando a los tres en diferentes direcciones. Nathaniel chocó contra la pared, mientras que Castiel y Sucrette cayeron y rodaron estrepitosamente por el suelo.

Dolorosamente, el rubio abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un monstruo a unos metros de ellos. Tenía la piel verdosa y cubierta de erupciones y musgo. Tenía pétalos amarillos como uñas, y un collar de púas alrededor del cuello. El cabello de un color madera tan largo y trenzado, y ojos de un color naranja podrido.

De nuevo, sintió que la nariz le picaba y estornudó.

―¿Qué demonios es eso? ―demandó saber Castiel, sujetándose el costado donde había recibido el golpe y levantándose.

―N-No la lastimen… ¡Es Melody! ―exclamó Sucrette, aún en el suelo con Kiki a su lado.

―¡¿M-Melody?!

Nathaniel estaba incrédulo. ¿Esa cosa era su amiga?

―¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué le pasó? ―preguntó Nathaniel.

Sucrette negó, logrando arrodillarse.

―No tengo idea, sólo cambió ―intentó explicar. Vio como Melody comenzaba a acercarse de manera peligrosa a ellos y los chicos se pusieron en alerta― Tenemos que ayudarla. No lo sé, volverla a la normalidad. Así quizás todos despierten.

Esto captó la atención de Castiel, quien pensó en una posibilidad de distraer al monstruo para encontrar la manera de volverla a la normalidad. Melody suspiró con aburrimiento e hizo crecer espinas con sus dedos.

―Luego me encargaré de ustedes dos, pero primero… ―apuntó la mano hacia Sucrette, quien se hizo para atrás al ver esto, asustada. Kiki comenzó a ladrar de manera molesta― Te eliminaré, Sucrette.

―¡Sucrette! ―exclamaron los chicos a la vez, viendo en cámara lenta como las espinas salían disparadas de la mano de Melody.

Sucrette cerró los ojos con miedo.

Fue en ese momento que algo despertó en ambos muchachos al sentir tanto terror por la vida de Sucrette. Los dos perdieron su consciencia momentáneamente, pero sus cuerpos seguían de pie. Era como si otra entidad tomara posesión de ellos. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo místico y cualquier emoción abandonó sus rostros. Tanto Castiel como Nathaniel iniciaron una poderosa transformación.

Antes de que las espinas llegaran hasta Sucrette momentos después de haber sido disparadas, Melody observó con cierta sorpresa como estas eran incineradas en el aire, y también que Sucrette había desaparecido. Frunció el ceño y volteó hacia Castiel y Nathaniel.

Era el pelirrojo quien tenía la mano extendida hacia ella, mientras que el delegado había utilizado una velocidad luz nada propia de él para cargar a la chica y ponerla a salvo junto a ellos. Sucrette aún los observaba con la boca abierta de la impresión. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que había pasado.

―Chicos… ¿Qué?

Dejó la pregunta al aire cuando sintió que Nathaniel la bajaba cuidadosamente en el suelo, y él junto con Castiel se colocaron frente a ella en una posición de defensa. Al mirarlos mejor, notó que ambos tenían un dispositivo muy extraño anclado a sus muñecas. Parecían… ¿Relojes? Unos relojes muy raros… tal vez avanzados.

―¿Qué significa esto? ―siseó Melody.

―Estás poseída por un espíritu maligno, pero te liberaremos de él ―habló Nathaniel, mientras que de sus propias manos generaba chispas.

Sucrette lo miró confundida… Hablaba como si no fuera él.

Alzaron el brazo en el que tenían ese extraño dispositivo frente a ellos y pulsaron uno de los pequeños botones. Casi al instante, una luz comenzó a emanar de sus cuerpos y Sucrette pudo notar como una extraña armadura comenzaba a formarse alrededor de todo el cuerpo de cada uno. Inclusive con un casco… la diferencia radicaba en los colores, Castiel lo tenía en tonos rojos y cafés; y Nathaniel en amarillo y blanco.

El monstruo que había tomado el cuerpo de Melody enfureció.

―¡No digan tonterías! ―exclamó antes de correr hacia ellos.

Castiel bloqueó su ataque directo con ambas manos, antes de arrojarla con una fuerza sorprendente, lejos de él. Sin embargo, Melody se las arregló para dar una voltereta en el aire y aterrizar de pie. Extendió ambas manos y expulsó bombas explosivas hacia los muchachos.

―¡Cuidado! ―exclamó Sucrette, cubriéndose los ojos.

El pelirrojo hizo un movimiento circular con ambos brazos y empujó ambas manos hacia adelante. El fuego hizo una espiral en el aire, encerrado las bombas para que hicieran explosión dentro de él. Nathaniel, por su parte, friccionó ambas manos, de las cuales comenzaron a salir peligrosas corrientes eléctricas. Golpeó el suelo con ellas y dichas ondas recorrieron el piso del gimnasio hasta llegar a los pies de la criatura, quien fue electrocutada.

Melody cayó al piso, jadeando por aire. Al ser una criatura terrestre, la electricidad no la había matado, pero aun así la había dejado con la energía muy baja. Alzó la mirada para ver a su objetivo escondida detrás de los dos muchachos y decidió ir de frente. Se levantó y comenzó a correr directamente hacia ellos, dejando un camino de enormes espinas detrás.

Para sorpresa de Sucrette, los chicos hicieron la misma cosa. Corrieron hacia ella para atacarla de manera directa. Fue un momento en el que los tres chocaron para comenzar a pelear ferozmente entre ellos. Sucrette los vio dar puñetazos, patadas, codazos y arrojarse entre sí. Se llevó una mano a la boca, preocupada. No quería que ninguno de los tres saliera lastimado.

Melody le había dado un golpe en el estómago a Nathaniel, dejándolo sin aire de momento. Castiel aprovechó para tomarla desprevenida y encestarle un golpe que la dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

Cuando la situación pareció estar bajo control, tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo dejaron de estar a la defensiva, y de nuevo, fue como si lo que sea que los estuviera controlando, abandonara sus cuerpos. Volvieron a ser un par de chicos comunes y corrientes, sin la armadura, y cayeron al suelo, exhaustos, pero aún conscientes.

Sucrette, despertando de su trance, se levantó apresuradamente y se acercó a los tres. Se hincó frente a Melody para observarla con cuidado, y notó como un pequeño escarabajo negro salía de debajo de su piel y pretendía escaparse fuera del cuerpo. La castaña frunció el ceño y se levantó para aplastar al insecto con su pie. Una vez que lo retiró, observó cómo los restos del insecto se desvanecían.

Tan pronto ocurrió esto, el aspecto de Melody comenzó a cambiar. Su ropa volvió a ser la misma, al igual que su piel que comenzó a clarearse. Su cabello regresó a su color y su rostro, antes desfigurado, volvió a ser el tierno rostro de una joven de no más de dieciséis años.

La única interrogante que englobaba todas las dudas que Sucrette tenía era…

¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola, hola! :)**

 **¿Qué mejor que comenzar la semana con otro buen capítulo? Esperamos mucho que les haya gustado y agradecemos, como siempre, que se hayan tomado algo de su tiempito para leer.**

 **Como prometimos, iremos subiendo los capítulos con regularidad y nos gustaría saber sus opiniones. Fueron Castiel y Nathaniel lo primeros en despertar sus poderes, ahora… ¿Quién querrían que fuera el siguiente? :3**

 **Habrá un capítulo especial para cada uno, ya lo estamos escribiendo.**

 **Nos despedimos cálidamente de ustedes y les deseamos una bonita semana. Nos leemos n.n**

 **-Sabr1 y Luna-**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer** : Ni Corazón de Melón ni los personajes nos pertenecen a mí o a LunaHermosa. Todos pertenecen a Chinomiko y al equipo de Beemov. Sólo la trama es nuestra.

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno, Lenguaje malhablado, escenas para mayores de 18 años.

 **Género** : Acción, aventura, fantasía, y algo de romance.

* * *

 **V**

 **Reunidos**

* * *

Los tacones de la enfermera resonaban por el cuarto, siendo este el único sonido que se oía. Sucrette observó como la mujer terminaba de desinfectar las heridas de Castiel para luego ponerle una bendita en la mejilla.

Luego de que Melody regresara a la normalidad, entre los tres la habían llevado a la enfermería para que se recuperara. Claro que habían tenido que inventarle una muy buena excusa a la enfermera para que no diera aviso a la directora, o peor… a sus padres.

La castaña esperaba el momento adecuado para poder conversar con los muchachos, lo que implicaba que la enfermera debería ausentarse, o les diera permiso de irse antes. Notó que Nathaniel le enviaba miradas insistentes, y entendió que ellos estaban tan ansiosos de tratar el tema como ella. Sucrette alzó un poco la mano para inspeccionarla, mientras recordaba las escenas vividas recientemente. Estaba claro que no entendía por qué podía controlar el agua… ni tampoco porque Castiel lo hacía con el fuego, como Nathaniel lo hacía con la electricidad.

Fue en ese momento que la enfermera se disculpó con ellos, puesto que tenía que ir a buscar unos certificados para dárselos y que así pudieran pasar a la clase a la que habían faltado. Castiel volteó hacia sus compañeros apenas la mujer abandonó el cuarto.

―¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

―La pregunta del millón ―murmuró Nathaniel, masajeándose la muñeca con una mueca de dolor. Notó la mirada envenenada del pelirrojo y suspiró― Yo tampoco tengo ni la menor idea de qué ocurrió.

El rubio volteó a ver a la delegada que yacía dormida en una camilla, con preocupación.

―Melody estará bien, ya oíste a la enfermera ―intentó consolarlo Sucrette― Sólo necesita descansar.

―Menos mal está dormida ―mencionó Castiel, viéndola con algo de resentimiento― La loca de tu amiga pudo matar a Sucrette, y a todo el instituto.

―No fue su culpa ―intervino Sucrette, antes de que se desatara otra pelea entre él y el rubio― Pero ya hablaremos de eso.

Un silencio volvió a instalarse al momento en que la enfermera volvió. Le dio un certificado a cada uno y les autorizó salir, asegurándoles de que Melody iría a clase en cuanto despertara. Una vez fuera, Castiel sugirió que fueran al sótano, puesto que era un lugar que siempre estaba vacío y podrían hablar con tranquilidad. Los tres se dirigieron a las escaleras y bajaron. El pelirrojo fue a sentarse sobre una caja vacía de las tantas que había en ese lugar, cerrando los ojos para pensar en lo que diría.

Y el debate comenzó.

―¿¡Que rayos fue todo eso?! ―exclamó Castiel, liberando todo el éxtasis que sentía en su interior― ¿Qué le pasó a la delegada? ¿Y qué nos pasó a nosotros?

―Sentí que… alguien más estaba junto a mí en ese momento. Como si alguien más ocupara mi cuerpo ―argumentó Nathaniel. Pronto se percató del extraño dispositivo anclado a su muñeca, que ahora tenía el aspecto de un reloj común y corriente de color dorado― ¿Y qué es esto?

Castiel también notó que tenía el mismo reloj, pero de color rojo oscuro. Intentó quitárselo, sin ningún éxito.

―No me lo puedo quitar.

―Fue extraño… ―habló Sucrette por primera vez, sujetando levemente la muñeca del pelirrojo para inspeccionar el reloj― Estos sólo aparecieron y fue cuando ustedes empezaron a actuar de manera tan rara… y se transformaron.

―No sabía que supiera esos movimientos ―susurró el rubio, rascándose la cabeza en confusión.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Castiel, por su parte, pensó en sus nuevos poderes.

" _¿Y qué pasaría si…?"_ pensó, cerrando su mano en un puño.

La presión ejercida provocó que su mano comenzara a incendiarse, llamando la atención de Sucrette y de Nathaniel. Como era de esperarse, dicha flama lo puso nervioso e intentó mover frenéticamente el brazo para intentar apagar el fuego.

―¡Oye, ten cuidado con eso! ―advirtió Nathaniel, alejando a Sucrette junto a él.

―¡Castiel, cálmate! ―exclamó ella.

El pelirrojo se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que, efectivamente, el fuego no le estaba causando ningún daño. Sólo permanecía ahí.

―Pero si no quema nada…

Nathaniel se extrañó.

―Eso es imposible ―movido por su curiosidad, Nathaniel intentó tocar la llama en la palma del pelirrojo, pero lo retiró tan pronto sus dedos hicieron contacto. Con una mueca en el rostro, el rubio habló― Por supuesto que quema, idiota.

―Creo que el fuego no le hace daño a Castiel ―dijo Sucrette, obviando la situación.

Observó un momento al pelirrojo, para luego fijarse en Nathaniel, quien aún estaba sobando sus dedos por la quemazón.

―Nath, chasquea tus dedos.

El rubio la miró, sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Hizo exactamente como se lo pidió, y casi al instante, una chispa eléctrica salió disparada de sus dedos. Castiel tuvo que esquivar el ataque que casi le dio a él.

―¡A ver si tienes más cuidado, delegado!

A pesar de no haberlo hecho con intención, el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa sarcástica.

―Fue un accidente.

―Si no quieres acabar calcinado, será mejor…

―¡Ya basta los dos! ―Sucrette se vio obligada a levantar la voz para evitar otro de sus pleitos― Miren, ya de por sí este tema nos tiene nerviosos, no hay razón para empeorarlo con sus niñerías… Lo más prudente es que se calmen, no me gustaría que se lastimaran ―confesó, calmando a ambos muchachos de momento.

―¿Y qué sugieres tú? ―quiso saber Castiel.

Sucrette lo pensó de momento.

―Sería peligroso que los dos deambularan por ahí sin saber controlar sus…habilidades. Sería peligroso para todos aquí en la escuela ―la castaña notó las caras de duda de los chicos y suspiró― Creo que sería bueno que practicaran un poco, ¿No lo creen?

―No suena como una mala idea ―apoyó Nathaniel, aunque no del todo convencido― Pero sería mejor hacerlo en un sitio donde nadie corra peligro.

―El bosque… ―susurró la castaña, siendo escuchada por ambos muchachos.

Si lo pensaban bien, era una buena idea. Nadie podría verlos ni escucharlos. Nadie pisaba el bosque por la prohibición de la directora.

* * *

"-"

* * *

Una vez en el bosque, se apartaron a un lugar lo suficientemente lejano para que nadie pudiera verlos. Sucrette se sentó en un tronco, a una distancia prudente de ambos muchachos por órdenes de ellos mismos.

Sin saber muy bien como comenzar, Castiel cerró su puño nuevamente y comenzó a arrojar hacia el aire las bolas de fuego que iba formando cada tanto. Tan pronto llegaban hasta cierto punto, estas se desvanecían. Nathaniel, por su parte, friccionó ambas palmas de sus manos, y las extendió, dejando ver hilos de electricidad conectados entre sí, que se mantenían estables por el momento.

Sucrette no estaba prestando demasiada atención a la práctica, sino que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Ella sabía que también tenía habilidades como los chicos, sólo que ella no se había transformado como lo habían hecho ellos… ni tenía uno de esos relojes.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba.

Tampoco había tenido el tiempo suficiente para comentárselo a Castiel y a Nathaniel.

―¡Cuidado! ―apenas alcanzó a oír el grito de advertencia de Castiel cuando alzó la mirada y notó que una de esas peligrosas bolas de fuego iba directo hacia ella.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a cubrirse con las manos, cuando sintió que era empujada fuera del camino, cayendo al césped con otro cuerpo sobre el de ella.

―¡Oye cretino, mira por dónde apuntas! ―exclamó un furioso Nathaniel, viendo mal al pelirrojo. Volteó a ver a la castaña con preocupación― ¿Estás bien, Su?

Sucrette se sonrojó al percatarse que él aún seguía sobre ella.

―S-Sí, gracias.

―No lo hice con esa intención, además… ella no estaría aquí si no estuviera involucrada en todo este asunto ―comentó el pelirrojo, acercándose.

Nathaniel no respondió, tanto él como Castiel apenas lograban tener el control de sus habilidades. Era obvio que no iban a dominarlas al inicio. Bien pudo ser él quien le diera una mortal descarga eléctrica por error a la chica.

―Odio admitirlo Su, pero Castiel tiene razón. No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes con nosotros. Podrías salir herida.

―Pero chicos, hay algo que debo decirles. Yo… ―un crujido interrumpió a Sucrette, llamando la atención de los tres.

Ninguno se esperó que aparecieran los otros tres faltantes.

―Con que aquí estaban ―habló Lysandro, quien venía seguido de Armin y Kentin.

Estos últimos tenían una mirada de asombro e incredulidad.

―¡¿Vieron eso?! ―exclamó Armin con cierta emoción― Castiel, eres un maldito Charizad ―el gamer sonreía con simpatía, mientras que el pelirrojo sólo enarcó una ceja ante su comparación tan infantil.

El militar se aproximó a la chica al verla aún en el suelo.

―¿Sucrette? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ―preguntó.

―¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó la castaña, curiosa.

Al parecer, tanto ella como Nathaniel habían olvidado que estaban en una posición un tanto comprometedora, ya que los demás los veían muy mal.

―¡Oye, rubio! ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir encima de ella?! ―cuestionó Castiel, haciendo que el delegado se ruborizara.

Nathaniel terminó por levantarse, ofreciéndole su mano a su compañera para ayudarla.

―¿C-Cómo hiciste eso, Castiel? ―volvió a preguntar Armin.

Sucrette entró en pánico, pensando que ahora ellos estarían involucrados también.

―Podemos explicarlo, Armin…

Sin embargo, el gamer la miró con una seriedad nada propia de él y supo que había algo más que ella no sabía detrás de ese comentario.

―Me creerán loco, pero… ―comenzó Armin, dudando en hablar― Tengo el mismo problema que Castiel y Nathaniel.

―¿Qué? ―soltaron los chicos y Sucrette.

Armin cerró momentáneamente los ojos, intentando analizar con cuidado las palabras que iba a usar. Los abrió, notando como todos estaban expectantes a lo que iba a decir.

―Creo que sería mejor contarlo todo. Verán… ―comenzó a relatar, sentándose en el tronco donde estuvo Sucrette con anterioridad― Luego de salir de aquella cueva, comencé a sentirme bastante mal… Fue como si me dieran escalofríos de repente, así que fui a la enfermería.

 _Armin se recostó en la camilla, arropado con tres frazadas que le brindaban algo del calor que necesitaba. La enfermera abrió de sobremanera los ojos cuando le tomó la temperatura al muchacho._

― _¡35 grados! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!_ ― _exclamó, asustada. Guardó el termómetro y miró al chico_ ― _Será mejor que haga algo para que recuperes la temperatura estable. Quédate aquí, iré por una taza de chocolate caliente._

 _La enfermera salió con prisa de la sala, notándose verdaderamente preocupada por su estado. Armin no comprendía el descenso repentino de su temperatura… hasta hacía mucho calor. Se sentía como un cubito de hielo viviente._

 _Seguía acurrucado en la cama, intentando cubrirse más con las frazadas si eso era posible. El gamer sintió un picor en la nariz, y sin previo aviso, soltó un estornudo que debió escucharse por todo el pasillo. Hizo una mueca antes de abrir los ojos… y cuando lo hizo, se quedó pasmado. Se quitó las frazadas y se levantó de la camilla para comprobar que no estaba soñado, y efectivamente, no lo estaba cuando tocó el escritorio de la enfermera completamente congelado._

― _Pero… ¿Cómo?_ ― _susurró, sin entender._

 _Pronto, sintió como algo ligero y que le hacía cosquillas comenzó a caer sobre él. Volteó hacia su hombro derecho para descubrir una pequeña partícula de color blanco. Un copo de nieve._

 _Alzó la mirada, sorprendido. Del mismo techo de la enfermería, caían los copos de nieve como si verdaderamente estuviera nevando._

― _¿Nieve?_ ― _cuestionó, sacando de onda._

 _Notó que en toda la sala nevaba, así que se aproximó a la puerta que daba al pasillo para salir, y cuando lo hizo, más grande fue su sorpresa al notar que sólo nevaba en la enfermería. En el pasillo, todo estaba como siempre._

" _Qué raro" pensó el chico, decidiendo mejor regresar a su clase e ignorar ese extraño acontecimiento. Su hermano lo tomaría por un loco si se lo contaba._

 _Armin se frotaba los brazos para darse un poco de calor, mientras llegaba al aula. Una vez que abrió la puerta, descubrió que todos sus compañeros estaban dormidos. Curioso, pues ese casi siempre era su papel._

― _¿Acaso la clase estaba muy aburrida?_ ― _se burló con una media sonrisa_ ― _Siempre lo he dicho, Sr…_ ― _Armin frunció el ceño al notar que su profesor también estaba inconsciente en el aula_ ― _¿Sr. Farrés?_

 _Esto comenzaba a ser extraño, hasta el mismo maestro estaba dormido. Armin inspeccionó el aula, encontrándose con un extraño objeto en el medio de esta. No pudo evitar acercarse a él y alzarlo con la mano. Lo acercó demasiado a la cara y fue justo cuando expulsó el polen directo a su cara, causando que exclamara una maldición y que soltara el pimpollo._

― _Mierda… Eso huele horrible… ―Armin comenzó a ver borroso luego de eso, así que tuvo que sujetarse del marco de la puerta_ ― _¿Qué pasa?_

 _No pudo resistirlo más y se desplomó al igual que las demás víctimas._

―Ni siquiera pude llegar al pasillo principal para pedir ayuda ―terminó de relatar el gamer, viendo a sus compañeros. Lysandro y Kentin parecían no comprender, pero Sucrette, Castiel y Nathaniel sabían perfectamente de qué hablaba― Lo bueno es que ya no siento tanto frío.

Sin previo aviso, Sucrette colocó su pequeña mano en la frente del chico, sorprendiéndolo.

―Pues, no tienes fiebre ―declaró, retirando su mano, dejando a Armin con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Lysandro se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los demás.

―Creí que había sido el único…

―¿De qué hablas, Lysandro? ―preguntó Castiel, mirando a su amigo.

―Es que me pasó algo parecido, o eso creo ―contó el albino, pensando― Recuerdo que yo sí entré a la clase del Sr. Farrés…

 _La clase transcurría de manera normal, Lysandro no se encontraba prestando la debida atención, ya que su mente se centraba en recordar dónde había dejado su libreta esta vez… Ya le daba pena que Sucrette tuviera que ayudarlo todo el tiempo. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando dejó escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento._

 _Al instante, una fuerte ráfaga de aire se desató en el salón de clase, logrando que todos los papeles y uno que otro lápiz volaran por doquier._

― _¡Que alguien cierre las ventanas!_ ― _pidió el Sr. Farrés, con su típico tono asustadizo. Intentaba sujetar la mayor cantidad de hojas que le fue posible._

 _Observó a su alrededor, notando curiosamente que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Además, afuera no parecía correr ni siquiera una sueva brisa. Claro que sus demás compañeros estaban muy ocupados sujetándose la ropa y los cabellos para notarlo. De pronto, el viento se detuvo, dejando un desastre por toda la clase. Lysandro frunció el ceño, extrañado._

 _¿Qué había ocasionado ese extraño suceso?_

― _¿Todos se encuentran bien?_ ― _preguntó el profesor, asegurándose de que nadie haya salido herido._

 _Lysandro ayudó a sus compañeros a recogerlo todo y dejar el salón en óptimas condiciones. Mientras esto pasaba, en su mente ya no estaba su libreta, sino lo que acababa de pasar… No era posible, ¿o sí?_

" _Hablaré con Castiel más tarde" pensó, creyéndolo una solución._

 _Estaba a punto de sentarse en su lugar, cuando oyó que el vidrio se rompía. Volteó, alarmado, notando la causa de la ventana rota. Parecía… una esfera naranja._

― _¿Profesor…?_ ― _oyó la voz extrañada de Violeta._

― _Que nadie toque esa cosa_ ― _ordenó el profesor, igual de extrañado que los demás._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que esa cosa reventara, y con ello, expulsó un polvo anaranjado que cubrió todo el salón de clases. Al principio, lo vio como algo inofensivo... pero pronto comenzó a sentir los efectos._

 _Tanto él como los demás presentes comenzaron a sentirse somnolientos._

―Todos seguían dormidos cuando desperté —concluyó Lysandro con su narración. Este volteó a ver a Sucrette, ofreciéndole una amistosa sonrisa― Me alegra que te encuentres bien, Sucrette. Creí que también estarías dormida.

Esta correspondió a su sonrisa, mientras que los demás sólo desviaban la mirada, sintiéndose algo enfadados.

―¿Y tú qué, Gi Joe? ―habló Castiel, cruzándose de brazos y viendo a Kentin, quien pareció encogerse en su lugar cuando le habló, pero lo disimuló muy bien― Supongo que también tienes algo para contar, ¿No?

Kentin notó que todos se le quedaron viendo. Soltó un suspiro, pues no tenía más remedio que confesar lo que le había ocurrido a él también.

―A decir verdad… También me pasó algo extraño ―contó el miliar, escondiendo tímidamente sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones― Yo aún tenía asuntos que terminar en el club de jardinería, así que fue para allá…

― _Listo, esta era la última_ ― _murmuró el castaño, estando aún en cuclillas en el suelo, frente a su reciente obra_ ― _Ya sólo queda plantar las semillas nuevas. Si no mal recuerdo, Iris debe saber dónde las dejaron._

 _Cuando iba a levantarse para emprender camino al edificio, sintió que algo se enredaba en sus botas y lo hacía caer de cara al suelo. Soltó un gruñido y volteó para ver qué había ocurrido._

― _¿Y esto?_ ― _se preguntó a sí mismo, al notar que la hierba donde pisaba crecía de manera continua, como si le hubieran puesto un abono de primera calidad. Crecía frente a sus ojos, enredándose más por su bota… como si no quisiera dejarlo ir._

 _Kentin se espantó y sacudió de manera frenética su pie, hasta liberarse de esa mala hierba. Notó como la planta se encogía sobre sí misma al no tener un objeto al cual sujetarse. El militar decidió ignorar ese extraño suceso y se levantó, dispuesto a reanudar su marcha al interior de la escuela. Aún le dolía el golpe que se dio en la cara, por lo que hizo una mueca de molestia… estaba enfadado. No dio más de tres pasos cuando sintió que el suelo debajo de sus pies se agrietaba a cada paso que daba. Alzó uno de sus pies y observó la tierra, sorprendido._

 _Demasiadas alucinaciones en un solo día._

― _Debo dejar de comer tantas galletas_ ― _mencionó en voz baja, con un diminuto sonrojo en las mejillas._

 _Ojala no fuera esa la razón, ya que amaba esas galletas tanto como a Sucrette. Sacudió la cabeza para desechar tales pensamientos, avergonzado._

 _Una vez que llegó al club de música, tocó la puerta y entró luego de oír el permiso correspondiente. Encontró a Iris sentada, mientras ejecutaba una guitarra acústica._

― _Hola Iris, ¿Interrumpo?_ ― _vio a la pelirroja negar, para luego sonreírle._

― _Descuida, Kentin. Justo estaba terminando_ ― _respondió, mientras guardaba el instrumento_ ― _¿Necesitabas algo?_

― _Sí, necesito las semillas para el club de jardinería. ¿Por si acaso las tienes?_

― _Sí, claro. Están en mi mochila… Ya te las doy._

 _Iris dejó el instrumento para acercarse a su mochila. Fue en ese momento cuando el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose los asustó. Ambos voltearon para notar la causa: un objeto extraño, redondeado y de color naranja._

― _¿Qué es esa cosa?_ ― _preguntó la pelirroja, apuntando al pimpollo._

― _No estoy seguro._

 _Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de acercarse a ver cuando el pimpollo hizo explosión, distribuyendo su polen por toda el aula de música. Ni Iris ni Kentin pudieron reaccionar a tiempo._

―Cuando desperté, seguía en el club de música… Al menos Iris se encontraba bien ―terminó de contar el militar― Bueno, al parecer a todos nos pasó algo similar.

―No quiero parecer apresurado, pero pondría mis manos al fuego porque todo esto tiene que ver con lo que pasó en la cueva ―habló Lysandro.

―Tiene sentido ―concordó Nathaniel.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, confundidos. Ninguno podía explicar lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Entre ellos, Sucrette pensó que lo más prudente sería que ella también confesara su caso.

―Chicos, yo… ―pero antes de continuar, Sucrette fue interrumpida por un trueno.

Todos alzaron la cabeza, extrañados. No habían notado que el cielo se había cubierto de nubes y ahora soplaba un viento furioso. Un diminuto destello de color púrpura centelló en el cielo y, luego, un rayo del mismo color apuntó y cayó a unos metros más allá del lugar donde ellos estaban, haciendo que un nuevo trueno resonara.

El rayo desapareció, pero eso no calmó a ninguno.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Sucrette.

El grupo seguía viendo hacia el lugar donde el rayo apuntó, sin percatarse de nada más. No fue hasta el que crujido de una rama alertó a Castiel. Este volteó, dándole la espalda al grupo para descubrir algo que lo dejó sin palabras.

Ahí, parado a unos metros de él, se encontraba una criatura de aspecto horripilante. Andaba en dos piernas, pero encorvado. Su piel era negra cual carbón y tenía picos que sobresalían por todos lados. Tenía colmillos asomándose en la boca y unas extrañas aletas en la cabeza y cuello. Los ojos enormes y verdes, y una baba verde tóxico escurría de su boca.

Castiel se hizo para tras, chocando con la espalda de Lysandro, quien no se encontraba en una situación diferente. Más de esos monstruos comenzaron a acercarse, apareciendo detrás de los árboles. Los chicos palidecieron y retrocedieron, formando un círculo, de manera que se dieran la espalda entre ellos, haciéndoles frente de alguna manera a esas criaturas que los estaban rodeando.

―Su, detrás de mí ―ordenó Kentin, jalándola del brazo para ponerla detrás de él y en el medio del círculo.

Cada criatura sacó sus garras de manera amenazante, ocasionando que más de uno tuviera miedo.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Armin, pasando saliva por su garganta.

Sucrette se cubrió la boca cuando vio que uno estaba a punto de saltar sobre ellos. Estaba en el aire, a punto de abalanzarse sobre Nathaniel, cuando un haz de luz blanca le dio justo en el pecho, desintegrándolo.

Sorprendidos, todos voltearon al causante de dicho milagro y se sorprendieron aún más.

―¿D-Directora? ―cuestionó Sucrette, anonada.

La anciana se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos, detrás de las criaturas con un revólver de metal blanco que los apuntaba. El Sr. Farrés estaba junto a ella, con la misma arma en la mano. Y Kiki quien estaba a los pies de ambos, gruñendo a manera de advertencia.

―¡Chicos, abajo! ―advirtió Shermansky.

Ninguno desobedeció la orden y bajaron las cabezas. Pronto, oyeron el sonido de las explosiones y los lásers chocando con las criaturas, ya que sus chillidos de agonía no decían lo contrario.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que, por fin, dejaron de oír las explosiones.

Sucrette fue la primera en alzar la mirada, notando los restos de las criaturas, que ahora no eran más que cenizas en el suelo. Los demás la imitaron, observando la escena entre confundidos y aturdidos.

―No creí que viviría para verlos reunidos… ―habló la anciana, llamando la atención de los seis― Ahora… si son tan amables, niños. Síganme, tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Ninguno supo la razón, pero tal vez… y sólo tal vez, por fin tendrían respuestas.

* * *

 **Llegamos al final de otro nuevo capítulo, recién salido del horno para ustedes :D**

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado y queremos oír sus opiniones y comentarios.**

 **Nos despedimos cálidamente, un beso…**

- **Sabr1 y Luna** -


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer** : Ni Corazón de Melón ni los personajes nos pertenecen a mí o a LunaHermosa. Todos pertenecen a Chinomiko y al equipo de Beemov. Sólo la trama es nuestra.

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno, Lenguaje malhablado, escenas para mayores de 18 años.

 **Género** : Acción, aventura, fantasía, y algo de romance.

* * *

 **VI**

 **El Origen**

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzaron a seguir a la directora a través del bosque prohibido por ella misma. Ninguno tenía el valor suficiente para decir o preguntar nada, así que habían optado por guardar silencio durante el trayecto. A decir verdad, comenzaban a espantarse un poco por dos razones; uno, tan sólo ellos parecían darse cuenta de que estaban adentrándose en lo más profundo y oscuro del bosque, y dos, tanto a la directora como a Farrés parecía darles completamente igual.

Nathaniel se sobresaltó un poco al sentir un toque en su hombro, calmándose al instante y fulminando con la mirada al causante: Armin.

―Esto es igual que en las películas, cuando llevan a las víctimas a lo profundo del bosque para que nadie oiga los gritos de auxilio ―murmuró el gamer, más pálido de lo normal. Sacó su teléfono para comprobar que, efectivamente, no había señal en aquel lugar― Debe estar enfadada porque hemos entrado a su bosque. Y seguro que el perro tiene algo que ver con todo esto… Ay, ¡Van a descuartizarnos! ―se paniqueó.

―No seas ridículo, Armin ―el rubio alzó los ojos al cielo y suspiró― Cálmate.

Aunque el delegado tampoco podía negar que estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

Finalmente, Shermansky se detuvo al igual que Farrés. Los jóvenes abrieron los ojos de la impresión. Nunca antes habían notado aquella enorme roca que tenía una forma rectangular. Estaba corrida, como si de una puerta se tratase. Ocultaba una entrada a lo que parecía ser una cueva subterránea, aunque estaba muy bien camuflada.

―Pasen, niños ―pidió la anciana, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que ellos pasaran primero. Al ver que ninguno de ellos hizo moción de moverse, o la miraban un tanto extrañados, no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida― Tranquilos, no es tan extraño como parece.

Tanto Castiel como Lysandro no dejaban de fruncir el ceño en desconfianza, pero se sorprendieron al ver que fue la única chica del grupo la que se animó a avanzar. Sucrette decidió obedecer a la directora y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de piedra de la entrada. Pronto, los chicos la siguieron de igual manera. A medida que iban bajando, notaron que el camino estaba siendo iluminado por llamas de fuego en distintos pedestales, dándole un aspecto antiguo al parecer de todos. Al llegar al final de las escaleras y adentrarse al subterráneo, Sucrette no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Abrió la boca sin intención.

Se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una base subterránea bastante grande. Tanto que Sucrette no pudo identificar dónde terminaba, y es que parte de la base era ocupada por una laguna y unos cuantos árboles y plantas. Por otro lado, notó que parte de la cueva era usada como un centro de mando, pues había una enorme computadora con varios comandos y demás cosas. Junto a ella, se encontraba una mesa circular con ocho asientos a su alrededor, y cuyo pilar central estaba hecha de una piedra caliza blanca…que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Los chicos tuvieron la misma reacción al terminar de bajar.

Shermansky avanzó, bajando a Kiki en el camino, y dejando que este vaya a estirar las patas y a corretear por ahí. Se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras que el profesor de historia se ubicaba a su lado, cual escolta. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

―Si pueden tomar asiento, por favor ―pidió tímidamente el hombre. Farrés era muy conocido por ser muy inseguro en todo lo que hacía…incluso hablar― La directora tiene que hablar con ustedes.

Los jóvenes se vieron entre ellos con la duda reflejada en sus rostros, pero obedecieron. Sucrette se sentó frente a la directora, siendo seguida por Nathaniel, quien se sentó a su derecha. Igualmente, Armin y Kentin se sentaron del mismo lado, terminando este último junto a la directora y completando el semicírculo. Castiel tomó asiento del lado libre junto a Sucrette, y a su vez, Lysandro se sentó junto a él, dejando el último asiento libre entre él y la directora.

―Pero miren nada más como están, no se asusten ―Shermansky tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver tan asustados a sus alumnos― Díganme, ¿no se les hace familiar este lugar?

―¿De qué rayos está hablando? ―murmuró Castiel de malhumor, y un tanto harto de estar dando tantas vueltas. Había venido por respuestas, maldición.

Sucrette se le quedó viendo al pilar de la mesa y notó que la piedra caliza tenía huecos en formas extrañas. Las mismas figuras que… Un momento.

En ese momento lo recordó.

Shermansky sonrió levemente al notar la expresión de la chica y cruzó sus dedos sobre la mesa.

―¿Ahora lo reconoce, Srita. Sucrette? ―habló, ganándose la atención de la castaña― Ustedes ya habían entrado aquí. ¿Recuerdan?

―No hemos entrado con intención, directora ―se apresuró a explicar Nathaniel con un tono desesperado― Terminamos aquí por un accidente, pero no tocamos nada. No me expulse, por favor.

Todos voltearon a ver al delegado, un tanto extrañados.

―¿Por qué lo expulsaría, señor Nathaniel? ―la anciana negó con la cabeza al notar la expresión sufrida del delegado principal― Cálmese, no estoy enfadada.

―¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? ―se aventuró a preguntar Armin.

―Lo que tengo que contarles es un asunto muy delicado e importante ―explicó la directora― Tiene que ver con lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos ahí afuera, y también con sus nuevas… habilidades.

Eso definitivamente captó la atención de más de uno.

―¿Qué es lo que sabe? ―exigió saber el pelirrojo.

Shermansky apuntó al centro de la mesa, donde curiosamente había una bola de cristal de tamaño mediano que ninguno había notado antes. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en el cristal.

―Todo comenzó hace ya varias décadas… En la antigua Francia, un ser oscuro y maligno fue despertado de su eterno confinamiento por un par de inconscientes exploradores que no sabían lo que hacían.

Se mostraba como dos sombras se acercaban a lo que parecía ser un ataúd, y al abrirlo, un millón de esencias ocultas salieron de manera exaltada, hasta que se reunieron de nuevo para formar un ente.

―Este "ser" había sido sellado hace mucho tiempo por antiguos sacerdotes ya que su maldad era incontrolable, a tal punto de que tenía la habilidad de poseer víctimas inocentes que se vieran afectadas psicológicamente. Ante un mínimo indicio de debilidad en una persona, lo usaba a su favor para poder controlarla y usar su cuerpo para…fines nada gratos.

―¿Qué tipo de debilidad? ―preguntó Lysandro, interesado.

―El sentimentalismo de los seres humanos y los cambios de humor nos hacen vulnerables. Cualquier sentimiento de tristeza, odio, rencor, envidia y demás pueden debilitar mortalmente a una persona. Es así como es controlada.

Sucrette se sorprendió al recordarlo todo.

―¿…Como le ocurrió a Melody? ―se aventuró a preguntar, sintiendo una corazonada de que la directora podía saber de qué estaba hablando.

Tanto Lysandro como Kentin y Armin no entendieron, pero Nathaniel y Castiel sí.

―Exacto, justo como le ocurrió a su compañera ―afirmó, seriamente― La señorita Melody, en efecto, fue la primera víctima.

Ninguno pareció entender la gravedad del asunto. La anciana observó un momento a Farrés para luego volver a centrarse en sus alumnos.

―Como iba explicando… Este ser, al cual llamaban Arthion, era muy poderoso. Un verdadero demonio. Se sentía superior a cualquier raza y su objetivo era la esclavitud humana, sembrando odio, ira, venganza y destrucción… pero como sus poderes tenían cierta limitación, sólo podía utilizarlos con personas que estaban en constante batalla con su interior.

―¿…Qué? No entendí ―confesó Kentin, avergonzado.

―Te daré un ejemplo ―habló Nathaniel. Castiel ahogó una risa y se cruzó de brazos, molestando al delegado. Al final, decidió ignorarlo― Cuando Sucrette encuentra la libreta de Lysandro, una parte de ella tiene curiosidad por leer la libreta, pero otra parte sabe que no debe hacerlo. Eso es tener una batalla interna… donde lo correcto debería ganar.

El albino miró con curiosidad a su compañera, quien le sonrió de manera avergonzada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas…que a Lysandro le pareció adorable.

―Nunca la he leído, te lo prometo.

―Lo sé, y te creo ―Lysandro emitió una ligera risa.

―Volviendo al tema… ―intervino la directora― Arthion elige los corazones que se sienten confundidos o inseguros. Y para poder liberar a la víctima de la posesión… es necesario pelear con un poder puro, un poder de la luz. Fue así como nacieron los antiguos guerreros.

―¿Antiguos guerreros? Me suena a una mala película de ficción ―soltó Castiel.

―Le sorprendería, señor Castiel ―respondió la anciana, ganándose una mueca del pelirrojo― Estos antiguos maestros dominaban los elementos de la naturaleza, ellos fueron los creadores de las piedras y fuentes de poder. Estas serían utilizadas para sellar a Arthion en un confinamiento eterno, y así fue como ocurrió. Pero tiempo después, y para asegurar que estuvieran a salvo, fueron escondidas para asegurar su supervivencia a través del tiempo por si, en algún momento, Arthion escapara de su prisión.

―¿Piedras? ―Sucrette volvió a ser el centro de atención― Hemos visto unas que estaban incrustadas en un pilar cuando caímos por la cueva… pero no las hemos tocado.

Sin embargo, los varones restantes miraron mal a Armin, recordando que este si había tocado una de ellas. Este sólo sonrió a modo de disculpa.

―Buen intento, pero las piedras ya se han fusionado al alma de sus legítimos dueños… Ustedes, niños ―más de uno se sobresaltó en su lugar por la noticia, y por lo ridícula que se oía― Ustedes seis son descendientes directos y nuevos portadores de los elementos de la naturaleza, como sus ancestros antes que ustedes.

―¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ―se indignó Castiel.

Shermansky le hizo una seña a Farrés y éste asintió. Los jóvenes vieron a su maestro acercarse a un estante de libros y sacar uno muy pesado, de aspecto antiguo y con la tapa hecha de un material sucio y polvoriento. Se acercó y se lo entregó a la directora.

Al abrir el libro, pudieron observar lo viejo que era. Las páginas eran casi amarillas y las puntas estaban carcomidas. A lo mejor por insectos. Luego de hojear las páginas y encontrar la que buscaba, la directora abrió el libro y lo dejó frente a sus alumnos para que lo vieran con sus propios ojos. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para acercarse más, con la sorpresa invadiéndoles el rostro.

El más sorprendido era Castiel, quien no sabía si maldecir o espantarse por estar viendo a un hombre adulto que era prácticamente una copia suya. Aparentaba los cuarenta y tantos, no traía camiseta y era de contextura atlética. En sus marcados músculos tenía una que otra cicatriz, y el cabello rojizo lo tenía tan largo que estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, contrastando sus ojos grises. Tenía una espada en la mano y una seriedad impresionante.

Los demás vieron la imagen, y luego a Castiel. Repitieron la acción un par de veces para que se aseguraran de no estar viendo mal.

―Es idéntico a ti ―murmuró Armin, sorprendido― Tío, ¿Por qué no nos contaste que tu tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara…?

―¡Cierra la boca! ―exclamó el pelirrojo, haciendo que todos los demás se encogieran en su sitio, menos Lysandro y la directora, claro― Ese sujeto no es nada mío.

―¿Aún después de ver el parecido, tiene dudas de que es su ancestro, Sr. Castiel? ―preguntó la directora, poniendo las manos tras la espalda y sonriendo en victoria al notar la expresión confusa del pelirrojo― Su nombre era Ignan, el señor del Fuego y el antiguo líder.

La anciana hojeó otra página para dejar ver la imagen de una mujer de la edad del hombre. Tenía la tez clara y delicada. Largos cabellos castaños y bonitos ojos verdes. Debajo del hermoso vestido azul con un leve escote en forma de corazón tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Portaba una dulce sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas.

―¡Su, eres tú! ―exclamó Kentin, sonrojándose levemente.

―Pff, es imposible que sea pariente de Sucrette ―negó Castiel, viendo la imagen con una sonrisa de burla.

―¿Y por qué no? ―se indignó la mencionada.

―Mírala bien, ella sí tiene pechos.

―¡Eres un idiota! ―exclamó la chica, avergonzada y cubriéndose con sus manos.

―¡Niños! ¡Compórtense! ―intervino la anciana, separando a Sucrette de Castiel― Estamos en medio de algo serio, por favor ―suspiró al percatarse de que la castaña y el pelirrojo seguían haciéndose muecas para molestarse entre sí― Como decía… la mujer es Aquan, la maestra agua… también era la mujer de Ignan.

Tal comentario hizo sonrojar a Sucrette, subió el ego de Castiel e hizo que los demás lo asesinaran con la mirada. La directora no pareció notar esto.

―Si van pasando las hojas, notaran a los demás guerreros. Todos ellos tienen un parecido con ustedes, niños.

Esta vez, Lysandro decidió tomar el libro entre sus manos para hojearlo con calma. Los restantes se acercaron a ver también. Al voltear la página, se encontraron a un hombre de rasgos afilados y ojos levemente rasgados, dándole un aspecto gatuno. Cabello rubio desordenado y ojos dorados. Tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo y tenía una armadura que sólo le cubría los hombros y parte del pecho.

―Ese es Voltan, dios del Trueno y su ancestro, señor Nathaniel.

El delegado frunció el ceño en duda, pero permaneció viendo la imagen. No podía negar que era como verse a él mismo de adulto. Lysandro volvió a pasar la página, solo para sorprenderse él mismo.

Al parecer, se había encontrado con "su ancestro". Era un hombre de largos cabellos plateados amarrados en una coleta alta, como lo tendría un samurái. Tenía puesta una bata blanca con dibujos bastante extraños en los bordados… pero lo más curioso, era que también tenía heterocromía. Como él.

―Su ancestro, señor Lysandro. Auran, el señor de los vientos.

El libro le fue arrebatado de las manos a Lysandro antes de que pudiera terminar. Armin se encontraba emocionado por "encontrarse a sí mismo". Volteó la página para dar con la imagen de un hombre musculoso, de tez clara y cabellos negros como él. Tenía una barba de días y un hacha de leñador en las manos. Iba vestido con ropa de invierno, y a pesar de eso, aún se le veía algo descubierto.

―Frozan, el maestro del Hielo ―explicó la directora, pero luego notó la expresión de molestia del gamer― ¿Qué ocurre, señor Armin?

―Al menos pudo haberse afeitado para salir en la fotografía, parece un vikingo ―se quejó el moreno, haciendo que Sucrette soltara una risita.

Kentin, por otro lado, no tenía muchas ganas de verse a sí mismo de adulto. Era quien menos quería creer en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al ver las pruebas, cada vez era más irrefutable. Vio como Armin volteó la página e hizo una mueca.

Ahí estaba. Se podría decir que el hombre le recordaba un poco a su propio padre. Era alto, bastante musculoso y con el torso lleno de cicatrices, tenía aún más que los primeros. El cabello castaño lo tenía hasta el cuello y muy desordenado, de una manera un tanto salvaje, como la melena de un león. Los ojos verdes brillaban con furia y se veía intimidante.

―Casi hasta parece que das miedo, Kentin ―se rió Armin.

―Estaría mejor si no se pareciera tanto a mi padre ―admitió el castaño.

―Y él es el último de los guerreros. Terran, el señor de la tierra ―la directora tomó el libro de nuevo en sus manos y lo cerró― Como verán, las pruebas son muy claras. Incluso hasta yo estoy sorprendida de no haberme dado cuenta antes del parecido entre ellos y ustedes.

Un silencio fúnebre se formó en todo el lugar.

―Esto es… casi no lo creo ―susurró Sucrette, confundida.

Shermansky notó la preocupación en los ojos de cada uno, y realmente no podía culparlos. No debía ser fácil sacar esa verdad a la luz… ella misma ha tenido que pasar por eso. Pero era necesario, era su deber. De repente, notó que tanto Castiel como Nathaniel tenían un dispositivo en sus muñecas… No podía ser, ¿o sí?

―Niños… ¿De dónde han sacado eso? ―preguntó la directora, llamando la atención de ambos muchachos. Estos vieron sus muñecas y simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

―Ocurrió durante la batalla con Melody cuando estaba poseída ―relató Sucrette― Sólo recuerdo que estuvo a un paso de matarme. Creí que iba a morir. Y luego…sólo ocurrió.

―Ya veo ―mencionó ella― En realidad, no creí que hubieran despertado sus poderes tan pronto. Estos son los dispositivos que usaran para mutar, o para cambiar de forma al momento de enfrentarse a un enemigo. Tal vez, ya lo hayan hecho.

―Pues eso creemos… la verdad no recordamos mucho ―respondió el rubio.

―Es normal, las almas de Ignan y Voltan ahora comparten cuerpos con ustedes y ellos toman el control al momento de transformarse. Esta transformación ocurre únicamente cuando el corazón desea proteger a un ser querido.

Tanto Nathaniel como Castiel recordaron el miedo y la incertidumbre que sintieron cuando Sucrette estuvo en peligro, y la necesidad de querer protegerla fue tan grande que el poder nació de sus corazones.

―Disculpe directora, pero… ¿Cómo es que usted sabe todo esto? ―preguntó educadamente Lysandro.

―Verá, señor Lysandro ―se sorprendieron al oír a Farrés intervenir en la conversación por primera vez― Los guardianes de las piedras han sido de la familia de la directora desde hace varias generaciones. Ella ha sido la última guardiana, hasta que aparecieron ustedes.

―Exacto ―afirmó la mujer― Soy descendiente directa de los guardianes. Tanto yo como todos los miembros de mi familia hemos tenido la tarea de cuidar de las piedras y de buscar a los nuevos elegidos. Y el profesor ha aceptado ayudarme una vez que se enteró de todo.

―Bueno, ¡Ya basta!

Los presentes voltearon sorprendidos hacia Kentin, quien se esforzaba en contenerse para no explotar de una manera desagradable.

―Esto es completamente ridículo, no creo en estas tonterías ―negó el castaño― Pensé que nos daría verdaderas respuestas, y en cambio nos cuenta una historia de terror. ¡Es absurdo!

―Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con el niño ―habló Castiel.

―¡Que NO soy un niño!

―Tampoco creo en toda esta tontería que está diciendo ―Castiel ignoró los reclamos de Kentin― Esto lo esperaría del friki, pero no de usted.

―¡Oye! Al menos yo me inventaría algo más original ―se quejó Armin, cruzándose de brazos cual niño pequeño.

―Chicos, por favor ―pidió Sucrette, intentando calmarlos― Alterarse no solucionará nada. Sé que están confundidos… yo también, pero creo que deberíamos escuchar a la directora.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú le crees? ―Castiel alzó los ojos, y bufó― ¿Qué más se podría esperar de una niña que cree en los cuentos de su abuela?

―¡HEY!

Todo era confuso, ahora los seis comenzaban a pelearse entre sí. El señor Farrés los observaba con nerviosismo como era de costumbre, así que sólo se volteó para ver a la directora. Esta se encontraba seria y sin ninguna pizca de emoción en el rostro… como si no planeara intervenir.

―¿Directora?

Vio como la anciana le hacía una seña con la mano para que se detuviera. Estaba claro, no iban a intervenir.

―¡SE ACABÓ! ―exclamó el pelirrojo, elevando más su voz― ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Haré como si esto nunca hubiese pasado y me las arreglaré solo!

―¡Perfecto! ¡Ni quien te quisiera cerca! ―respondió Nathaniel, igual de molesto.

Ambos hicieron sus respectivas muecas y salieron de manera precipitada y molesta por las escaleras.

―¡Chicos! ¡Esperen! ―exclamó Sucrette yendo detrás.

Kentin suspiró y miró a Armin.

―Vámonos, esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo ―afirmó. Armin le dio la razón al asentir con la cabeza.

―Con su permiso, nos retiramos ―se excusó Lysandro, siendo el único que no había olvidado sus modales, y salió por las escaleras detrás de los demás.

La directora y Farrés observaron el trayecto que habían tomado sus alumnos para salir, en completo silencio.

―¿Es lo correcto dejarlos ir así nada más? ―se aventuró a preguntar Farrés.

―Creo que ya los hemos alterado lo suficiente por hoy. Es normal, están asustados… pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que no pueden escapar a su destino ―explicó la mujer― Tarde o temprano llegará el momento en que ya no puedan ignorarlo, el sentimiento de heroísmo es muy grande, sólo que ellos aún no lo saben… y aún les queda un largo camino que recorrer.

―No comprendo, creí que los guerreros los ayudarían a pelear.

―En perspectiva, sí… pero los cuerpos son suyos, así que deberán aprender a valerse por sí mismos también. Eso vendrá después, por eso creo que es suficiente. Sólo espero que no pase nada más por ahora.

―Lo mismo espero yo ―Farrés suspiró.

* * *

"-"

* * *

En las profundidades del abismo, reposaba un ente del cual emanaba un aura oscura. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre se deleitaban al estar fijo en el cáliz en forma de reloj de arena que le mostraba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso instante.

Repasaba cuidadosamente las escenas de como su víctima anterior había sido vencida por dos entes igual de poderosos que él… ¿o no?

―Así que han despertado también… ―su voz rasposa se dejó oír, seguido de unos rasguños que el mismo provocaba por la superficie de piedra donde se encontraba su trono― Si así es como quieren jugar…

La imagen se distorsionó y el ente cerró los ojos para concentrarse. De nuevo, estaba buscando a su siguiente víctima. Aquel ente que observaba con curiosidad a los seres humanos para así poder encontrar a su nuevo peón para el juego.

―Siento incertidumbre… mezclada con algo de… ―abrió los ojos para dejar ver una escalofriante sonrisa― Envidia. Mi favorita.

La imagen volvió a hacerse visible para mostrar a un muchacho joven, de cabellos celestes y ojos violetas que miraba con decepción el suelo.

―Perfecto.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Nos reportamos con un capítulo nuevo y recién salido del horno para alegrarles este Lunes (a mí tampoco me gusta, los entiendo). Nos hemos tardado un poco porque he entrado en época de exámenes finales y pues… está jodida la cosa, pero lo lograré.**

 **En cuanto a LunaHermosa, estuvo trabajando muy duro en los dos últimos capítulos en mi ausencia y pido un fuerte aplauso para ella n.n**

 **Esperamos que les guste como siempre o más. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Dejen sus reviews por cualquier sugerencia o lo que se les ocurra :D**

 **-Sabr1 y Luna-**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer** : Ni Corazón de Melón ni los personajes nos pertenecen a mí o a LunaHermosa. Todos pertenecen a Chinomiko y al equipo de Beemov. Sólo la trama es nuestra.

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno, Lenguaje malhablado, escenas para mayores de 18 años.

 **Género** : Acción, aventura, fantasía, y algo de romance.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Un Poder Compartido**

* * *

Rocket no paraba de corretear por toda su jaula, en tanto hacía sonidos extraños con el hocico. Armin salió de sus pensamientos y se levantó de la cama, dejando su consola sobre la mesa, para abrir la jaula de su mascota. El hurón escapó de un salto mostrando su euforia y fue a ocultarse en una esquina detrás del armario de Alexy. Armin solo esperaba que no dejara ninguna "gracia", sino su gemelo lo mataría.

Pensando en su hermano, el joven volvió a sentarse sobre su cama a meditar lo que había discutido con su amigo militar.

 _Luego de que Castiel y Nathaniel salieran como un par de torbellinos enfurecidos de la cueva, Kentin y Armin decidieron seguir su camino. Salieron por las escaleras con Lysandro a sus talones. Notaron como el victoriano se adelantaba y fue cuando Kentin carraspeó para llamar la atención de Armin._

― _¿Qué sucede?_ _―preguntó Armin, viendo los nervios en la mirada de su compañero._

― _Bueno… ¿Tu qué crees de todo esto?_ _―el castaño pareció meditarlo mejor y reformuló la pregunta―_ _Es decir, ¿Creíste lo que nos contó la directora?_

 _El gamer se puso a meditar ante la pregunta. Para él, la importancia no radicaba realmente en creerlo o no. La verdad, había otros motivos más importantes a tener en cuenta. Sus poderes, por ejemplo. Una parte de él quería creer… Es decir, ¡Ay vamos! Estaba hasta emocionado. Era como una película, siempre quiso que algo así le sucediera. Se sentía como en uno de sus juegos… pero no. Esto era la vida real, y no tendría una segunda oportunidad para reiniciar el juego si perdía. Al principio pensó que quizá se estaba volviendo loco y hasta pensó seriamente en visitar al siquiatra más cercano a su casa, pero no había sido solamente él. En cierta manera, le aterraba que los demás estuvieran involucrados en el mismo embrollo. Además, no podían ser seis los que se hubieran vuelto locos al mismo tiempo… ¿O sí?_

 _En cualquier caso, no sabía qué pensar._

― _Eh, ¿Armin? ―repitió Kentin para llamar su atención. Armin parpadeó y volvió a mirarlo._

― _Lo siento, Kentin. La verdad, no sé qué creer ―respondió con sinceridad― Quiero… y a la vez no quiero. Es confuso._

 _El castaño dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Conocía bien a Armin como para saber el conflicto que estaba teniendo consigo mismo, igual que él. Kentin también tenía miedo, pero claro que no lo iba a admitir. Se podría decir que estaba más asustado porque tenía amigos involucrados en el asunto, como Armin y Sucrette. Daría lo que fuera porque ellos estuvieran a salvo, y entonces pensó en Alexy._

― _Mira, no sé si lo que nos contó la directora sea verdad, pero es mejor ser prudente. ¿No crees? ―arqueó ambas cejas como intentando hacer que captara el mensaje._

― _¿A qué te refieres? ―curioseó el gamer._

― _Ya es malo que Sucrette, tú y yo estemos metido en esto. Nadie más tiene porqué enterarse, en especial Alexy ―notó que Armin se puso incómodo ante la idea._

― _No tenemos secretos entre nosotros. Es mi hermano ―justificó Armin._

― _También es mi amigo, por eso lo estoy diciendo. Al menos, hay que ver por su seguridad y evitar que corra peligro como nosotros ―explicó el castaño._

 _Ante lo dicho por el militar, Armin se mantuvo callado. Odiaba la idea de mentirle u ocultarle algo a su gemelo. Además, él siempre había sido muy malo mintiendo y tarde o temprano Alexy intuiría que algo no estaba bien. Sin embargo, odiaba más la idea de que algo malo pudiera sucederle a su hermano por su culpa. Nunca se lo perdonaría._

 _Liberó un suspiro en derrota antes de concordar con Kentin._

― _Tienes razón. No se lo contaré a Alexy._

Pensando en la seguridad de Alexy, el gamer terminó casi recostado en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo. Odiaba tener mil cosas en la cabeza, sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. En uno de sus tantos recuerdos, se detuvo a pensar acerca del misterioso dispositivo que Nathaniel y Castiel llevaban ahora por sus muñecas. ¿Y qué quiso decir Sucrette con 'transformación'?

Sin pensarlo mucho, Armin alzó su mano izquierda, particularmente su dedo índice. Entrecerró los ojos en tanto veía como la punta del mismo se tornaba de un color blanco azulado. Sabía que estaba frío, pero Armin no lo sentía así. Supuso que su temperatura corporal ya se había acostumbrado. De repente y sin previo aviso, el brillo en su dedo fue haciéndose más intenso hasta salir disparado hacia el techo. Armin se sobresaltó y bajó su mano, incorporándose un poco para alzar la mirada. Vio como la esquina misma se había congelado un poco, pero apenas se notaba. Frunció el ceño.

―A veces, siento que no lo controlo bien ―murmuró, pensativo.

De improvisto, su puerta se abrió, azotándose contra la pared y sobresaltándolo.

―¡Armin! ¡Ya sal de tu cuarto y acompáñame de…! ¿Compras? ―Alexy soltó la última palabra a modo de duda al ver a su hermano ahí, sentado en la cama, haciendo nada en particular. Hasta parecía estar pensando.

El joven sabía que cuando algo así ocurría, era porque algo muy grave estaba pasando. Se acercó a pasos agigantados a su gemelo y se sentó junto a él en la cama. Sintió pena por él.

―¿Qué pasa, Alexy? ―se adelantó Armin, intentando recomponerse para evitar más sospechas de parte de su hermano.

―Eso debería preguntártelo yo ―sentenció de inmediato― Te veo muy… apagado. Algo te preocupa, y bueno, también me preocupa a mí.

―No… no sé de qué me hablas ―se apresuró a contestar el gamer. Lo sabía, sabía que tarde o temprano Alexy lo atraparía.

―No me mientas, Armin. Siento que estás escondiéndome algo ―el chico de los cascos se cruzó de brazos. Armin desvió la mirada al percibir la decepción en los ojos de su gemelo― Dime, soy tu hermano. Se supone que nos contamos todo siempre.

Se sentía acorralado. No sabía qué decir, y mentir y ocultar información le estaba resultando pésimo. Lastimaría a su hermano sin darse cuenta.

―¡LO RECORDÉ! ―exclamó el gamer, levantándose de un salto y asustando a Alexy en el proceso― Tengo tarea pendiente con Kentin. Debía reunirme con él en su casa para que me ayudara.

―¿Tenemos tarea? ―inquirió sorprendido, viendo a Armin buscar una cantidad de cosas por todo el cuarto para meterlas en una mochila.

―S-Sí… Me la dejó Farrés como… castigo. ¡Sí! Y es tan larga que tendré que quedarme a dormir en casa de Kentin. ¡Nos vemos mañana! ―se apresuró a la puerta, despidiéndose de su gemelo con un gesto de mano― ¡Mete a Rocket en su jaula por mí!

―¡Armin! ―llamó el gemelo menor. Sin embargo, fue ignorado por Armin. Oyó que la puerta de la entrada se cerraba y chasqueó la lengua― Claro, déjame solo a mí con tu bola de pelos apestosa.

Alexy vio la cabecita del hurón asomarse por detrás de su armario y suspiró.

* * *

"-"

* * *

Armin caminaba hacia el instituto junto a Kentin al día siguiente. Durante el camino, se habían encontrado con Nathaniel y así llegaron los tres juntos al instituto. Aún faltaban algunos minutos para la primera hora de clase, por lo que aprovecharon para buscar algunos libros de sus casilleros… Bueno, Nathaniel fue quien se encargó de los libros, mientras que Kentin aún intentaba que Armin quitara esa cara de funeral que traía desde que salieron de su casa.

―Supongo que debe ser difícil ocultarle algo así a Alexy ―opinó el delegado, sin entenderlo del todo realmente. Él nunca había sentido esa unidad con Amber a pesar de ser su hermano mellizo, así que él no podía opinar al respecto― Creo que Kentin tiene razón, pero huir a su casa para no darle la cara a tu hermano, no fue la idea más inteligente.

Armin desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

―Tú no lo entiendes. Nunca le he guardado un secreto tan grave a Alexy ―el moreno se recargó por su casillero con la cabeza gacha― Pero temo por él cuando lo sepa.

Tanto el rubio como el castaño permanecieron un momento en silencio.

―Armin, a mí no me molesta que te quedes en mi casa, pero a la próxima avísame con anticipación ―habló Kentin para romper el ambiente. El chico ya tenía sus libros en la mano y cerró su casillero con la otra― Es más, mi madre se alegra de ver que llevo amigos a la casa, pero mi padre se vuelve un tanto histérico cuando las visitas llegan sin avisar.

El gamer soltó una risa.

―Histérico… Pues has salido como él, Ken ―tal comentario logró sacarle la misma risa a Nathaniel. El castaño se sonrojó, tanto de furia como de vergüenza.

―¡Deja de llamarme así!

―¿Y entonces qué harás? ―preguntó Nathaniel para detener una discusión que se veía venir entre ambos. Armin lo miró― No puedes huir para siempre.

―No estoy seguro ―admitió el gamer, algo desanimado. Los tres muchachos volvieron a fundirse en ese extraño silencio hasta que Armin lo rompió― Oye, Ken, ¿Tu padre se enfadaría si me quedo en tu casa por lo que quede de año?

―¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Olvídalo! ―exclamó el militar, a lo que Armin se puso a hacer morritos.

Kentin optó por abandonar la escena y se encaminó hacia el aula de Doña Delanay, con Armin a sus talones.

Nathaniel permaneció en su lugar, negando con la cabeza ante la actitud infantil de esos dos. Observó el reloj de su muñeca, percatándose de que aún le sobraba algo de tiempo. Decidió pasar por la sala de delegados para tratar de encontrar a Melody y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero por sobre todo… quería tiempo para pensar.

* * *

"-"

* * *

En otra parte, Alexy se encaminaba solo al instituto. Aún se sentía confundido y desanimado respecto a la huida precipitada de su hermano, pero también porque algo andaba muy mal. Estaba preocupado por él. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la pequeña Violeta se le acercó.

―Buenos días, Alexy ―la chica notó como su amigo se sobresaltaba un poco, pero luego la miraba para sonreír como siempre.

―Buenos días, Vi ―saludó, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza afectuosamente― ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

―Muy bien, gracias ―Alexy vio como ella buscaba algo con la mirada, y luego lo miró de nuevo― ¿No vienes con Armin?

El rostro de Alexy volvió a adquirir ese matiz apagado, pero lo disfrazó lo mejor que pudo.

―No te preocupes, se quedó a dormir en casa de Kentinito. A lo mejor ya están en camino ―aseguró con una sonrisa.

―Oh, entiendo ―dicho esto, ambos siguieron con su camino, charlando de varios temas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, y como sus casilleros estaban un tanto apartados, se vieron obligados a separarse para buscar sus libros. Una vez hecho esto, Alexy subió las escaleras y entró al aula de ciencias a esperar que la clase iniciara. No pasó mucho rato para que comenzara a sentirse tan aburrido como una ostra en el fondo del mar y estaba arrepintiéndose, pero nadie quería llegar tarde a clase de Doña Delanay, pues eso significaba una falta grave y nadie quería ser castigado. Poco a poco, los demás fueron llegando. Sucrette lo saludó con una dulce sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Alexy sonrió en respuesta. También vio entrar a Kentin, pero se extrañó de no ver a su gemelo con él.

―Kentin, ¿Y Armin? ―el castaño se sorprendió con la velocidad con la que Alexy se aproximó a él. Hasta lo había llamado con su propio nombre en lugar de usar un apodo ridículo.

―Está en el despacho de la directora ―Alexy alzó ambas cejas en sorpresa, pero Kentin se encogió de hombros― No me preguntes. No tengo idea de qué es lo que ha hecho.

No pudieron seguir conversando a causa de la presencia de Doña Delanay, quien ya había llegado y estaba dispuesta a empezar con la clase.

* * *

"-"

* * *

Lo que Alexy no sabía, era que Armin estaba en el despacho de la directora por voluntad propia. Bueno, eso después del pequeño incidente que él y Nathaniel habían tenido que evitar.

 _Después de perder de vista a Kentin luego de perseguirlo un rato, Armin se dio por vencido y decidió matar el tiempo que quedaba antes de la clase, ahí en el pasillo. Sacó su consola de la mochila y se sentó a los pies de unos casilleros para ponerse a jugar. Pasaron unos minutos en los que, por un momento, se olvidó de todo. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de que iba perdiendo cuando eligió a Jiglypuff como pokemon. Ejerció cierta presión en su consola y encorvó más su espalda cuando se apoyó en sus rodillas. Finalmente, se oyó el 'game over' de la consola._

― _¡Mierda!_ ― _exclamó Armin, enfadado. Zapateó el suelo una vez con el pie y guardó su consola._

 _Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando oyó un chirrido agudo y luego como algo pesado caía al suelo. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con que un par de personas que iban pasando frente a él, al parecer, habían resbalado por el suelo y caído. Frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada a su pie, entonces lo entendió. La superficie donde había zapateado hace unos segundos tenía una fina capa de hielo encima, y eso no era todo. Al parecer, el hielo se había expandido hasta cubrir todo el pasillo donde él se encontraba. Entró en pánico._

― _¡Armin!_ ― _reconoció la voz del delegado y volteó para encontrarse con él._

 _Nathaniel veía todo con el mismo pánico que él. Sabía que los descubrirían con esta clase de accidentes. El rubio volteó a todos lados hasta que su mirada se detuvo en los interruptores de las luces del pasillo en la pared. Sin pensarlo, los golpeó y transmitió cierta carga eléctrica. Uno a uno, los focos del pasillo fueron estallando, dejando todo en penumbras. Bueno, sólo había luz a través de las ventanas, pero aun así ganaron algo de tiempo para escapar._

 _Una vez que estuvieron lejos del pasillo, entraron a la sala de delegados que estaba vacía en ese momento. Tanto Nathaniel como Armin recuperaron el aliento y se tranquilizaron._

― _¿Qué fue eso?_ ― _exigió saber el rubio, volteando a ver a Armin._

― _¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡No me di cuenta!_ ― _el gamer hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza en rabia_ ― _Desde hace días que tengo problemas para controlarlo, ¿sabes?_

 _Nathaniel se sorprendió._

― _¿Ah, sí?_ ― _Armin asintió y suspiró en derrota. El delegado lo pensó un poco, y sólo se le ocurrió una solución_ ― _No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero creo que deberías ver a la directora, Armin._

 _El gamer se asustó._

― _¿¡QUÉ!?_

Puesto que el señor Farrés estaba dando clase, la única opción que tenían era recurrir a la directora. Fue así como Armin terminó sentado frente a la directora, acompañado de Nathaniel por pedido, o más bien dicho súplica suya.

Shermansky escuchó con atención el detallado relato del delegado, quien había optado por tomar la palabra, ya que Armin se había vuelto repentinamente muy tímido o sólo tenía miedo. Ella se llevó una mano a la sien y frunció el ceño, como reganándose por algo.

―¿Directora? ―preguntó Nathaniel.

―¿Y desde cuándo ha estado teniendo estos episodios, Sr. Armin? ―inquirió la anciana. El gamer alzó la mirada y pasó saliva por su garganta.

―…No voy a mentir, desde el comienzo ―admitió, sonrojándose levemente― Nunca he tenido un buen control, y ya tuve muchos descuidos.

El rubio puso una mano en su hombro para animarlo.

―¿Por qué ocurre eso con él? ―cuestionó Nathaniel, viendo a la directora― Sé que no controla del todo sus poderes, así como ninguno de nosotros. Es decir, todos necesitamos práctica… pero no hemos tenido descuidos tan graves de manera involuntaria, ni siquiera Castiel con lo explosivo que es ―argumentó.

Shermansky los miró y suspiró.

―Tengo la leve sospecha de que el Sr. Armin no controla sus poderes… porque sólo posee la mitad de ellos.

Una enorme sorpresa podía verse en los rostros de Armin y Nathaniel.

―¿C-Cómo dijo? ―ninguno esperaba oír tal cosa, en parte porque no tenía sentido.

―Es por casos como estos que necesito a Farrés aquí, él es mejor explicando estas cosas que yo ―murmuró ella soltando un suspiro. Miró de nuevo a sus alumnos― Verán… Existen casos en los que la genética influye mucho en el cuerpo como en el pensamiento síquico de una persona. Igualmente sucede cuando nacen los hermanos gemelos o mellizos ―Armin parpadeó, parecía no comprender del todo― La conexión entre dos personas es tan grande al punto de compartir ciertas habilidades… como en casos curiosos donde se señala que los gemelos pueden saber lo que el otro siente, o saber lo que piensa. En este caso, Sr. Armin, lo mismo sucede con sus poderes elementales.

―…No entiendo ―confesó el gamer, sonrojándose por la pena. Oyó suspirar tanto a Nathaniel como a la directora.

―Esto ha ocurrido muy poco a través del tiempo, pero hay posibilidades de que no esté pudiendo controlar sus poderes, porque solo heredó la mitad de ellos ―Armin palideció, ya que finalmente pareció entender a dónde se dirigía la conversación― Eso quiere decir, que su hermano Alexy puede tener la otra mitad.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―Armin se levantó de su asiento y se alejó un par de pasos del escritorio de la directora, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y pasándoselas nerviosamente por su negro cabello, desordenándolo más― No, no, no, no… ¡NO! ¡Alexy no!

Nathaniel sintió cierta pena por su amigo. Todo este tiempo lo único que Armin quiso fue proteger a su hermano, sin saber que no había forma de hacerlo sin que se enterara. Supuso que todo saldría a la luz en cualquier momento. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

―Sé que es duro, Sr. Armin ―habló Shermansky, imitándolo y levantándose de su asiento. Apoyó ambas manos sobre su escritorio― Inevitablemente, el Sr. Alexy se va a ver involucrado de una manera u otra en todo este asunto, pero me temo que esa no es la peor parte…

―¿Cómo? ¿Acaso hay más? ―incrédulo, Nathaniel volteó a ver a la directora. No sabía cómo podía empeorar― ¿Qué puede ser peor?

―¡Oye! ―lo riñó Armin, llamando su atención― ¿Qué no ves las películas? ¡Nunca debes decir eso, Nathaniel!

―Niños ―la directora tuvo que llamarles la atención para no desviarse del tema― El problema está en que los descontroles del Sr. Armin seguirán ocurriendo si sus poderes no se completan ―vio a ambos arquear las cejas en confusión― Hay una manera de que los poderes de Hielo se vuelvan uno sólo y no estén partidos en dos cuerpos. El Sr. Alexy deberá entregarle voluntariamente la parte de sus poderes que falta. Sólo uno de ustedes puede tenerlo.

El ambiente se puso tenso, y los nervios de Armin fueron en aumento.

―¿Tengo que quitarle sus poderes a mi hermano?

―Como le dije… ―repitió la anciana― Sólo uno de los dos puede tener el poder completo. Y debe ser él quien se los dé, Sr. Armin.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Definitivamente, tenía muy mala suerte.

* * *

"-"

* * *

La puerta del aula de ciencias se abrió de par en par justo en el mismo instante en que iniciaba la hora del receso, dando paso a una apresurada Sucrette que salió a pasos rápidos para bajar las escaleras con cierta prisa. Le había llegado un mensaje urgente de parte de Nathaniel respeto a su…asunto.

…Pero claro que encontrar al delegado era toda una proeza.

Iba distraída y no notó que alguien más chocó contra su espalda. Soltó un quejido casi inaudible, pero las disculpas de esa persona fueron más rápidas que su cuerpo.

―¡Lo siento, Su! ―volteó para quedar de frente con Kentin, quien se veía incómodo. Ella le sonrió como consuelo.

―No hay problema.

―Te estaba buscando ―Sucrette hizo una mueca de sorpresa y luego se señaló a sí misma, como preguntándole de nuevo― Armin me habló por mensaje para contarme… algo. Tenemos que hablar.

La castaña entendió la gravedad del asunto por la mirada seria del militar, así que sólo se permitió asentir y acompañarlo a un lugar más apartado.

En ese momento, Alexy iba bajando las escaleras para ir por su hermano. No tenía idea de qué podía haber hecho Armin esta vez para ir directo al despacho de la directora. No quiso imaginarse lo peor, porque aunque sus padres eran geniales con ellos, eso no quería decir que no fueran estrictos cuando debían serlo... Y eso casi siempre se debía a los problemas de Armin en la escuela. En una de sus búsquedas con la mirada, se detuvo al notar a Kentin en el hueco de las escaleras. Pensó que estaba solo y estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero se detuvo al asomarse mejor y notar que se encontraba junto a Sucrette. Alexy no pudo describir la incomodidad que sintió y no se cuestionó la razón por la cual seguía ahí parado, ocultándose para saber de qué hablaban.

Estaba siendo ridículo, se trataba de sus amigos. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, cuando oyó su nombre.

―¿Pero por qué? ―oyó a Sucrette cuestionarle a Kentin, preocupada― Se supone que Alexy no debe saber nada. Es por su bien.

―Lo sé ―el militar soltó un suspiro― Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron. Si no actuamos pronto, podría ser tarde.

―P-Pero… Kentin ―Alexy casi sintió como se le rompía el corazón al oír como su mejor amiga lloriqueaba un poco. La única vez que la había visto llorar fue cuando Debrah apareció en el instituto, y era algo que jamás iba a olvidar. Se sintió como un miserable― No, por favor. Correrá gran peligro.

―Ya lo sé, Su ―abrió repentinamente los ojos al ver como Kentin se acercaba a abrazarla. Sintió un picor muy feo en el estómago y frunció el ceño― Pero no tenemos alternativa.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando sintió ganas de ir a separarlos y gritarles. Estaba enojado, muy enojado. No sólo porque sabía que le ocultaban algo muy importante, sino que también porque odiaba saber que Kentin sólo tenía ojos para Sucrette. Y se sintió triste por pensar así. Sabía que su amigo militar tenía preferencia por las chicas, y hace poco también se había enterado de que estaba vuelto loco por su mejor amiga desde hace muchos años. Prácticamente desde que eran niños.

Apretó los puños cuando los vio separarse levemente del abrazo y a Kentin retirarle los rastros de lágrimas a las sonrojadas mejillas de Su. No quería martirizarse viendo la escena que se estaba desarrollando ahí, pero sus piernas parecían no querer responderle. Al momento en que Kentin retiró todas las lágrimas y que Sucrette se hubo calmado, permanecieron viéndose por un largo rato. El pecho de la chica aún subía y bajaba como señal de que estaba normalizando su respiración. Sin esperarlo, Kentin la tomó suavemente del mentón al momento en que cerraba su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atraía hacia él.

Eso fue demasiado para Alexy, por lo que se volteó y salió corriendo de su escondite.

Sucrette volvió en sí cuando sintió el cálido aliento de su compañero mezclarse con el suyo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Notó lo cerca que estaba de Kentin de besarla y comenzó a ponerse incómoda. El castaño sintió las pequeñas manos de Sucrette en su pecho. Lo empujaban, por lo tanto terminó por apartarse. Supo que lo había hecho mal al notar el ceño fruncido de su amiga.

―Kentin, ¿Qué haces? ―era evidente la molestia en la voz de Sucrette. Kentin se paniqueó.

―L-Lo siento. ¡Lo siento, Su! ―exclamó nervioso y sonrojado. Se apartó por completo de la chica, haciendo señas con las manos― Perdóname, no sé qué me pasó.

Sucrette, quien también tenía las mejillas teñidas en rosa, negó con la cabeza.

―Olvídalo ―sentenció, cruzándose de brazos― Hay que ir a buscar a Alexy.

El militar asintió y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia el jardín.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Chicas odiado a Sucrette en 3…** **2… 1 xD**

 **¡Feliz navidad atrasada a todos/as! Sé que hemos estado un buen tiempo sin actualizar, pero les había dicho que estaba en época de exámenes finales. Pero hay una buena noticia… ¡Sólo me falta un examen más y termina todo! ¡Tendré más tiempo para vosotros/as!**

 **Gracias como siempre a todos nuestros fieles lectores y quienes nos acompañan más qué decir, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Se despiden, atentamente…**

 **-Sabr1 y Luna-**


End file.
